Star Wars Rise of the Rebellion FFVs
by gdedwards11
Summary: Luke, Leia and Biggs join together to help the Rebellion defeat the Evil Empire


**All movies combined**

Original Screenplay written by Geoffrey D. Edwards

Under no circumstances will we/I release any of these screenplays without  
the express permission of Lucas Films and/or Disney

 **Begin Lines - COMPLETE**

 **1 INT: Leia, Senator Organa and his Wife who dies**

As in this series, Movie three, the story of "Biggs Darklighter", it was  
suggested that the Senator move his family away from Alderaan and  
to the Alliance (Rebel) base.

As Yoda had said, Governor Tarkin's plans were thwarted to take the  
Princes hostage so that the Senator would be forced to give up the  
location of the Rebel Bases. The Empire would most assuredly be  
back to Alderaan for a bigger fight.

The Senator told Yoda that they would be along soon. Against Yoda's  
better judgment, he agreed and left for Yavin 4 along with most of  
the Rebel troops and Jedi that had come.

 **2 Ext: Alderaan – surface – launch pad**

The Senator has dispatched two other ships to assist in carrying his  
families things. The Senator has packed his family in the first of the  
Corvettes and they head off in route to Yavin 4.

Unfortunately, what they hadn't anticipated was that the Empire would  
be back sooner than later. The second Corvette is still on Alderaan loading,  
commanded by Cap Ant. The third ship is commanded by Captain Serzy,  
He will follow Cap Ant.

 **3 Ext: Imperial troop transport**

An Imperial troop transport fires on the Corvette not destroying it but  
they hit key points on it. They shoot the Corvette up good, they disable  
it and dock with it.

 **4 INT: CORVETTE – DARK – SENATORS QUARTERS - SCORCHED**

The Senator sits on the floor of his quarters with his wife's dead and  
scorched body draped over his lap. He cries over her, Leia is next to  
him in tears.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Crying**_ _ **  
**_I'm sorry my love… Please forgive me. I… I just… couldn't get to you…  
in time, I'm so sorry.

 **Leia** **  
**Mother… mother…

They sit crying together over her still body. Then, a sound comes from  
outside the room.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Looks up in fear**_ _ **  
**_They've boarded us!

 **Leia** **  
**What… my god father, what are we going to do?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Cries, thinks**_ _ **  
**_You… you go, I can't go on any longer.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Tears flowing**_ _ **  
**_No… No father, you must come with me, I can't escape  
on my own…

 **Sen Org** **  
**I… I can't… there's nothing for me without your mother.

 **Leia** **  
**Father… I need you… please, don't do this, I need your help, I  
need you!

Senator Organa looks down at his wife's lifeless body in his lap, he  
thinks.

 **Sen Org** **  
**My love… my… love… I… I have to get Leia off this ship somehow. I…  
I know you would understand.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… I have to leave you here, I have to get Leia off this ship.  
 _ **Cries more, looks at Leia**_ _ **  
**_You're right… I have to get you out of here.

 **Leia** **  
**Father… I'm so sorry…  
 _ **She looks at her mother**_ _ **  
**_Mother… I…

Senator Organa pulls his legs out from under her and lays her  
head down gently. They both cry knowing they must leave her.

 **Sen Org** **  
**C'mon, we need to get you out of here.

 **Leia** **  
**What… are we going to do?

The Senator goes to the main door and cracks it open to peak out, he  
looks back at Leia.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Calls her over with his hand**_ _ **  
**_C'mon, there's no one out here, let's go.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Runs up and takes his hand**_ _ **  
**_But where, where can we go?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I'm not sure yet, just stay with me.

 **5 INT: CORVETTE - CORRIDOR**

They walk out into the corridor. There is smoke everywhere. The lights are still on. They can hear commotion in one direction so they head the other. They eventually come to another corridor.

 **Sen Org** **  
**This leads to the escape pod room. Follow me.

They're almost near the escape pod room when a Storm Trooper  
catches them.

 **Trooper 152** **  
**Hey!  
 _ **He fires on them, then calls on his comm..**_ _ **  
**_I've got two… they're at my location!

They duck inside of a doorway, the Trooper charges down the corridor  
toward them. What he doesn't expect is that the Senator hears him  
coming and jumps him before he can fire. They struggle on the floor.  
He throws the Senator off, Leia jumps on his back. He drops his  
weapon but throws her off, she hits the wall. The Senator is quick and  
grabs the weapon. He fires it killing the Storm Trooper.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Looks for a second**_ _ **  
**_Oh… man… I…

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Yells**_ _ **  
**_…Never mind that, where's the escape pods!

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Comes back to reality**_ _ **  
**_Over here!

 **6 INT: CORVETTE – ESCAPE POD ROOM**

They enter a room. There are escape pods, he starts to climb into one.

 **Leia** **  
**Wait… they'll shoot us down. They can't know we're escaping.  
 _ **She looks around, points to a cabinet**_ _ **  
**_What's in here?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Forces it open**_ _ **  
**_Ah… I don't know, I've never had to escape from my own ship.

 **Leia** **  
**Are there any kind of explosives in here?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Rummaging around the cabinet**_ _ **  
**_I… yes… I think there are…

He is rummaging around in a locker at the back of the room.

 **Sen Org cont.** **  
**Here!

He holds up a round metal ball.

 **Leia** **  
**Why do you have explosives in here?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ah… they keep you from getting captured.

 **Leia** **  
**Oh…?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Suicide I guess.

 **Leia** **  
**So, what are they?

 **Sen Org** **  
**They're timed explosive devices.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Looks at him like… duh!**_ _ **  
**_How do they work?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Demonstrates**_ _ **  
**_Ah… well, you open it and set the timer… and… boom.

 **Leia** **  
**Are they powerful?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I… I don't know, I suppose.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Put one in the second to last pod. Set it for about four minutes.

 **Sen Org** **  
**What… why?

 **Leia** **  
**I have an idea, can we jettison any of these pods from here?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I… yeah, I think so.

 **Leia** **  
**Is there any way to… TIME… jettison any of them?

He walks over to a panel on the far wall and opens it.

 **Sen Org** **  
**These will jettison them, I can time them if I need to.

 **Leia** **  
**Can we jettison all but two?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yeah, I guess so.

 **Leia** **  
**Where can we hide?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Hi… what's your plan?

 **Leia** **  
**I don't have time to explain right now, where can we hide?

Looks around, points to some other lockers that they might fit in.

 **Sen Org** **  
**There.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Looks at the weapon in his hand**_ _ **  
**_Can you fire that thing?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yeah… sure… Are you sure about this?

 **Leia** **  
**No, not really.

He finishes setting it.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ok, it's done.

 **Leia** **  
**Set that last pod to jettison about two minute. Jettison the other four  
right now, one at a time!

Sen Org does so at the panel on the wall.

 **7 Ext: Space – Corvette**

 **6 Int: Space – Corvette – Escape Pod Room**

Four of the six pods jettison one by one right after one another. As they watch, the Imperial ship that is attached to them, destroys the four pods.

 **Sen Org**

Wow, you were right. Ok, now what?

 **Leia** **  
**They'll hopefully come down here to see who jettisoned those pods.  
Now… hide. When they come in, jump out and kill them.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ok…  
 _ **Starts to get into the locker…**_ _ **  
**_…Do what?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Climbs in and closes the locker door**_ _ **  
**_Just do it.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Almost in his locker**_ _ **  
**_But… I…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…Leia… Leia!

She doesn't respond, no sooner does he close his locker door, do  
two Storm Troopers come into the room ready for anything.

 **Trooper 161** **  
** _ **Looks around**_ _ **  
**_They're not in here!

 **Trooper 162** **  
**They have to be, they must be hiding.

A call on one of their comm's…

 **Voice 8 V.O.** **  
**Four escape pods were jettisoned, they must have escaped in one of them.  
We didn't know which one they were in so we shot them all.

 **Trooper 161** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_Only four of the pods were jettisoned, there are still two left.

 **Voice 8 V.O.** **  
**Check the other two out, just in case.

 **Trooper 161** **  
**Open that one first.

 **Trooper 162** **  
**Wha… why me?

 **Trooper 161** **  
**Cause I out rank you.

Trooper 162 shrugs his shoulders, they prepare for a fight. Trooper  
162 pulls the pod door open with a jerk. 161 is ready to fire but  
sees that there's no one in there.

 **Trooper 161** **  
**It's empty.

Sen Org jumps out of the locker and shoots both of them!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Jumps out**_ _ **  
**_C'mon, help me push them into this pod.

They load the two troopers into the pod with the explosive. They watch  
the second to last pod jettison.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I hope you know what you're doing?

 **8 INT: SPACE – IMPERIAL TRANSPORT – MAIN BRIDGE**

 **Bridge commander 122** **  
**There goes another one, destroy it!

 **Bridge Tech 1** **  
**No, wait… there are life forms in there, track it and pull it back in  
with the tractor beam.

 **Bridge commander 122** **  
**Good idea.

They lock onto the pod and pull it into their ship. Soldiers and Storm  
troopers go to open it.

 **9 EXT: SPACE – POD**

Leia and the Senators pod jettisons with them inside.

 **8b INT: SPACE – IMPERIAL TRANSPORT – MAIN BRIDGE**

 **Bridge commander 122** **  
**Another one…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Just destroy it.

A gunner on the main bridge aims at the Senator and Leia's pod…

 **10 INT: IMPERIAL TRANSPORT – BAY**

The Imperial troops open the door. They see the two dead troopers in it,  
along with the explosive device. They look at each other.

 **11 INT: SPACE – IMPERIAL TRANSPORT – BRIDGE GUNNER**

The gunner is about to pull the trigger when…

 **12 EXT: SPACE – VIEW OF THE CORVETTE AND THE IMPERIAL TRANSPORT**

 **13 Int: Space – from inside their pod**

From the pod, the two watch.

 **10 Int: Space – Imperial Transport Bay**

 **13b Int: Space – From inside their pod**

…The Imperial Transport explodes. When it does, it takes the Corvette with,  
killing the Imperial troops in it as well.

Leia looks at the Senator, they both give a sigh of relief.

 **Sen Org** **  
**You know… sometimes you really amaze me.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Shy**_ _ **  
**_Oh… thank you father.  
 _ **Shock hits her face**_ _ **  
**_Oh my god, how are we going to…

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Hits a comm.. button**_ _ **  
**_Captain Antilles, you out there?

 **Cap Ant V.O.** **  
**Right here sir, we registered a pretty big explosion at your coordinates,  
are you all right?

 **Sen Org** **  
**We're fine.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I forgot about them.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I didn't.  
 _ **Hits the comm.. button again**_ _ **  
**_Captain, we're in an escape pod, not far from our last position. I'll  
explain later.

 **14 INT: SPACE - OTHER CORVETTE – BRIDGE**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**We have another ship on Radar. It's big!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**It's a Star Destroyer, they must have registered the explosion too.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **To Leia**_ _ **  
**_I'll take the other ship, you and the Captain stay here with the two droids.  
They'll think I have the droids and follow me.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**The other ship is on the way, it'll be her in a few minutes.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_Father, what are you talking about? You can't…

 **Sen Org** **  
**I have to lead them away from you. It's the only way. Captain, find a safe-haven  
and go there as quick as you can!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Crying**_ _ **  
**_Father… no… please… don't do this!

Captain Antilles holds her back.

 **A MINUTE PASSES:**

 **15 EXT: SPACE – OTHER corvette – DOCKS WITH senators CORVETTE**

 **14 INT: SPACE – Other corvette – BRIDGE**

Looking out the window at her father's ship.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **To herself**_ _ **  
**_Father… I lost my mother, I can't lose you.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To the helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Find coordinates to the nearest safe-haven and hit it!

 **17 EXT: SPACE – IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER in route**

 **18 INT: Space – SD - MAIN BRIDGE**

 **Tech 10** **  
** _ **To one of his commanders**_ _ **  
**_Sir, we have two ships on radar, I think they're Old Republic.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_We registered a large explosion at those coordinates a few minutes ago.  
I think our troop transport ship was destroyed.

 **Commander 333** **  
**What do you mean?

 **Tech 10** **  
**The ship we captured, it's destroyed… and ours with it.

 **Commander 333** **  
**Damn… give chase… don't destroy them, they may have information we  
need. Call Lord Vader to the Bridge.

 **Tech 10** **  
**Ey sir.

Darth Vader arrives at the Bridge.

 **Darth** **  
**What do you have commander?

 **Commander 333** **  
**We have two ships on Radar sir…

 **17B Ext: space – Star destroyer**

 **19 Ext: Space – Both Corvettes**

The Star Destroyer comes up on the two Alliance ships. The Corvette  
fires and takes off. The other ship fires and takes off as well.

 **18 Int: Star destroyer – bridge**

 **Darth** **  
**Chase that Corvette commander. Return fire but do not destroy it!

 **Commander 333** **  
**But sir, the Senator, he had to be on the other ship.

 **Darth** **  
**That may be, but I sense a diversion, follow that Corvette, disable it and  
bring it on board.

 **Darth and Padme back together**

 **19 Int: Evening – Darths apartment – Living Room**

Padme is sleeping when Darth arrives home. She groggily joins him  
in the living room. She's bedraggled.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Looking at her**_ _ **  
**_Are you... ill?

 **Padme** **  
**No... well, a little. I'm ok, So how are you... my love?

 **Darth** **  
**I am well.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh, that's good.

 **Darth** **  
**Do you need anything?

 **Padme** **  
**Um... I'm kind of hungry.

 **Darth** **  
**Have you... Not eaten today?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Disjointedly**_ _ **  
**_Oh... ah... yeah... yeah.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Suspicious**_ _ **  
**_You do not... look well.

 **Padme** **  
**Just tired I guess.  
 _ **CS**_ _ **  
**_Hey, we need to...

 **Darth** **  
**...What

 **Padme** **  
**You know... be... married.

 **Darth** **  
**I told you...

 **Padme** **  
**...I know, we can't have children, but we can...

 **Darth** **  
**...What?

 **Padme** **  
**Well... you know...

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Yes, yes I know but I am not equipped for that.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh.

 **Darth** **  
**I could see about getting... equipped.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh, ah... that'd be... ok... I guess.

 **Darth** **  
**I will look in to it tomorrow.

 **Padme** **  
**Tomorrow, yeah... that'd work.

Darth looks strangely at her. She seems disconnected.

 **Cut:**

 **Next Day:**

 **19 Int: Morning – Darth's Apartment**

 **20 Ext: A big City on Endor**

Padme goes out but sneaks to the club again.

 **Montage:**

She takes several men next door to the hotel.

She drinks... Heavily.

The bartender just shakes his head.

More men to the hotel, including Kit.

More drinking.

Dancing Wildly.

Drinking.

 **End montage:**

 **19b Int: Early evening – Darth's Apartment**

Darth is home, she comes in bedraggled. She sees him and she's surprised.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Sort of panicked**_ _ **  
**_Oh... my love, you're home early.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Silent for a moment**_ _ **  
**_I... tried to speak with you on your comm.. but you did not answer. Is there  
something wrong with your comm..?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Pulls it out**_ _ **  
**_I... I don't know, I didn't hear it.

Darth walks over to her, takes it from her, looks it over, tests it.

 **Darth** **  
**Seems to be in proper working order.

 **Padme** **  
**I'm sorry my love, I don't know.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **CS, hands her comm.. back to her**_ _ **  
**_I went to the medical frigate today. They were... able to accommodate  
me.

 **Padme** **  
**Accommodate you?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, so we can be... like married people.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Half heartedly**_ _ **  
**_Oh, oh, that. Yeah, wow... that's... great!

 **Darth** **  
**We can... be together tonight.

 **Padme** **  
**Ah... well... about that...

 **Darth** **  
**...Oh, your womanly thing.

 **Padme** **  
**Yeah, yeah, it's my... womanly thing.

 **Darth** **  
**I understand, I am trying to be patient with you. I'm trying to  
be a good husband.

 **Padme** **  
**Yeah... you are, you are... You're doing a great job.  
 _ **CS**_ _ **  
**_Ya know honey...

Darth is taken aback by "Honey".

 **Padme** **  
**...Um... you... and the... Emperor... and if it's not true than please...  
tell me but...

Darth grows impatient.

 **Padme cont.** **  
**...I heard... that you... and the Emperor... you guys are... forcing...  
no not forcing... making... yes making, people work for the Empire,  
is that true?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Padme** **  
**Ye...  
 _ **Clears her throat**_ _ **  
**_Yes?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, it is true.

 **Padme** **  
**Ah... it is?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Padme** **  
**Well... why?

 **Darth** **  
**It is necessary, call it a necessary evil.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh, how so?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **She's questioning his ethics?**_ _ **  
**_In order for the Empire to restore peace to the galaxy, the empire  
needs a work force. Some of the people from other planets have  
not agreed. It becomes necessary to... bring them... on board. They  
are tobe released once the Emperor has decided that the Empire is  
up to its requirements.

 **Padme** **  
**Ok, so... was it not... peaceful before?

 **Darth** **  
**No... there was great unrest between worlds. Senators could not agree  
on anything. The Senate Republic was falling apart.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, so the Emperor stepped in to... help things along. He thought it  
necessary to form an Empire, to replace the senate until the senate  
could be put back in place under better conditions.

 **Padme** **  
**Was... there... war?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, the Trade Federation was growing increasingly powerful and wanted  
to take over. The Senate Republic didn't want this and as a result,  
war broke out.

 **Padme** **  
**And now?

 **Darth** **  
**The Empire has all but taken over the Trade Federation, the senate  
republic, and soon... the galaxy.

 **Padme** **  
**Oh... so you... take slaves?

 **Darth** **  
**They are not slaves, they are a work force!

 **Padme** **  
**So... they'll eventually be set free.

 **Darth** **  
**I told you that already. Do you not believe me?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **She wraps her arms around his neck**_ _ **  
**_You... yeah, yes... my love... I believe you, I believe you.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Patient again**_ _ **  
**_Good.

 **Fade out:**

 **Next morning:**

 **19 Int: Darth's Apartment – Eating area**

They're both quiet. She eats as if nothing happened.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Sneaking a question**_ _ **  
**_Are you... happy... my love? You do love me... do you not?

 **Padme** **  
**Yes, yes...  
 _ **Goes back to eating**_ _ **  
**_...absolutely.

 **Darth** **  
**Good... I must leave now. Will you be alright?

 **Padme** **  
**Me... yeah... yes... my love, I'll be fine.

 **Cut:**

 **20 Ext: Endor – Streets – Shops – Morning – Bright – Sunny –** **  
** **Warm**

Padme is back at the dance club, she's drinking and with other men.  
She starts dancing, drunkenness is taking over. She's totally out of  
control, the misc men are making over her.

 **Cut:**

 **19b Int: Darth's Apartment – Early Evening**

Darth is home early again when Padme enters. She tries to hide it but  
it's clear she's drunk and disheveled. Darth is waiting for her. And again,  
she's surprised to see him.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Tries to sway the conversation**_ _ **  
**_Oh, honey... um...  
 _ **Laughs uncontrollably**_ _ **  
**_...home early again.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Sitting**_ _ **  
**_I tried to communicate with you again. You did not  
answer.

Padme sets her stuff down and drunkenly pulls out  
her comm..

 **Padme** **  
**Darn this thing, must not be working.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Grabs her by her arms**_ _ **  
**_Where did you go today?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Pulls away**_ _ **  
**_Shopping.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Gets in her face**_ _ **  
**_Shopping?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **A little nervous now**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, yeah...  
 _ **She laughs again**_ _ **  
**_Shopping.

 **Darth** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Hiding her fear**_ _ **  
**_Well... yeah, yeah...  
 _ **Goes to her stuff, pulls dresses out**_ _ **  
**_See, I got some things.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Calms**_ _ **  
**_I was... concerned about you when you didn't answer my call.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Smiles a little but still cautious**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, I... how about that, well I'm glad you were concerned.

She tries to put her arms around him, he pulls away.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses, looking away from her**_ _ **  
**_I... I followed you.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Caught**_ _ **  
**_...You...

 **Darth** **  
**Would you like to change your story?

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Gets angry**_ _ **  
**_You followed me?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Padme** **  
**You...  
 _ **Drunk**_ _ **  
**_...why, don't you trust me?

 **Darth** **  
**All those men, that you were with...

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Cocky now**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, my friends... My shopping friends.

 **Darth** **  
**You and your friends, do you shop at a club and a hotel?

 **Padme** **  
**Um...

 **Darth** **  
**I killed all of them.

Padme is angry, she tries to slap him, he stops her. She gets  
belligerent, he slaps her, she falls to the floor.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Weeping**_ _ **  
**_Why, why... why did you do that? Why did you kill my  
friends?

 **Darth** **  
**You are... out of control. The old Padme would have never done what  
you have done.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Still on the floor crying, she screams at him**_ _ **  
**_So... what have I done? You can't satisfy me, I have to get it somewhere!

Darth pulls her painfully up by her arm and ushers her against  
a wall.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Shocked, then angry**_ _ **  
**_You bastard! And what about your Taking slaves, what you're doing  
is more evil than what I'm doing!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Backs off**_ _ **  
**_They will be set free.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Still screaming**_ _ **  
**_Oh Bull shit, do you really believe that?

 **Darth** **  
**I have no reason not to.

 **Padme** **  
**You... you're so naive, the Emperor is evil, he won't let them go...  
they're... slaves you idiot.

 **Darth** **  
**You are out of control, I am taking you to the medical frigate  
tomorrow.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Furious now**_ _ **  
**_Oh no you're not! There's nothing wrong with me!

She tries to leave, Darth uses the Force to hold the door closed.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Turns quickly**_ _ **  
**_Damn you! I'm not going to that damned frigate!

 **Darth** **  
**You will, there is something wrong.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Crying hysterically, then fuming**_ _ **  
**_There's nothing wrong with me lover boy. Maybe you should have  
them look at you... you... slave trader!

 **Darth** **  
**I am not concerned with what you think of me but you will become  
the Padme I once knew and you will love me!

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Furious, eyes psychotic**_ _ **  
**_You, you bastard... you...

 **Cut:**

 **Next Morning:**

 **21 Int: Space - Medical Frigate**

The doctor, a droid of sorts comes out to address Darth. He  
hovers before Darth.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Stands up**_ _ **  
**_Yes doctor?

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**Lord Vader, we have examined your wife quite thoroughly.

 **Darth** **  
**And...

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**We examined both her mental and physical health. We were unable to  
detect anything wrong with her or her mind.

 **Darth** **  
**That cannot be... I told you what she was doing...

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**We took everything you told us into consideration. Her brain is fully  
developed and in good health. Her brain wave patterns were perfect.  
We were unable to detect anything unusual.

 **Darth** **  
**That is impossible, you must have found something.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**I'm sorry Lord Vader, and given your status with the Empire, we  
were more thorough than usual. I do recommend a second opinion.

 **Darth** **  
**And I will get one, you can be assured of that!

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**Her physical health was fine but we also recommend a second  
opinion, she and the child should be tested by...

 **Darth** **  
**...Child?

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**...Well, yes sir, I thought you knew, she is with child, she is...  
pregnant.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_As I mentioned, she has been drinking heavily.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**Yes, she shouldn't do that while pregnant.

 **Darth** **  
**No, she should not.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**She should take care of your child while in such a condition.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Drops his head**_ _ **  
**_It is... not mine.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**Oh, I was not...

 **Darth** **  
**I am... unable to produce offspring.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**I'm very sorry Lord Vader, I didn't know.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinking**_ _ **  
**_Can you... remove the baby?

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**It will take some time to prepare her. It is not recommended.

 **Darth** **  
**She must understand, we cannot have children, not now.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**You are the supreme leader of the Empire, we will adhere to any  
order you give.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinks, solemn**_ _ **  
**_A child would not fit into our life style, you must take it.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**Are your sure Lord Vader.

 **Darth** **  
**I am... I am not sure, but... just take it.

 **Droid Doctor** **  
**When the procedure is over, we will release her to you.

 **Darth** **  
**That will be sufficient.

 **Cut:**

 **19 Int: That evening – Darth's Apartment**

Darth sits while she sleeps. She finally arises and comes out of  
her room, she sits next to him. Darth looks at her, she doesn't  
look back. He gets up but turns his back to her.

She stands up in a sort of protest. She is about to say something  
when he cuts her off.

 **Padme** **  
**I...

 **Darth** **  
**Sit!

 **Padme** **  
**I don't want to sit!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Gets in her face**_ _ **  
**_I said... sit.

She sits.

 **Darth** **  
**You will learn, starting today I will be with you. I will teach  
you and you will soon be the Padme I...

 **Padme** **  
**...Your slave!

 **Darth** **  
**My...  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_...my queen.

 **Padme** **  
**I won't!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Comes apart**_ _ **  
**_You will or you will suffer me!

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Yelling now**_ _ **  
**_I'm already suffering! Do you know what they did to me? It was...  
humiliating... it was...

 **Darth** **  
**...It was necessary.

 **Padme** **  
**What, you... you told them to...  
 _ **Breaks down**_ _ **  
**_...they took my baby, all I wanted was a baby!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_The child... was not ours.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Blasts him with outrage**_ _ **  
**_It doesn't matter you son-of-a-bitch. That was my child, it  
doesn't matter what you think. It was my child and you  
took it!

 **Darth** **  
**You will forget in time and you will learn to be my wife.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Psychotic**_ _ **  
**_I'd rather be dead! I'm a woman and you, stole...from me. You  
stole what I wished for more than anything, don't you  
understand that?

She tries to get his attention. He turns his back on her.

 **Padme** **  
**That's right, turn your face!  
 _ **She stands behind him screaming out of control**_ _ **  
**_Turn your face, turn your back... you bastard, you had them  
take my baby, that's kidnapping, they'll hang you for that.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Still turned**_ _ **  
**_They will not hang the leader of the Empire.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Furious and sobbing**_ _ **  
**_Leader... leader, you couldn't lead a Sarpina. You couldn't lead yourself.  
Why did you bring me back from the dead? Why didn't you leave me  
where I was.

 **Darth** **  
**I loved you.

 **Padme** **  
**Then you should not have taken my child. I will kill you if I get  
the chance. I will kill you for that!

 **Darth**  
I would welcome death, it will not have me.

 **Padme**  
 _ **Shocked**_  
You... why would you welcome death?

 **Darth**  
Because, I thought I'd lost you forever.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Forever? Forever is a long time.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Still turned**_ _ **  
**_You are alive and you are with me, that should be enough.

 **Padme** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Well it's not! It's not enough, I want children...  
 _ **She pulls at him**_ _ **  
**_...Do you hear me, I want children!

 **Darth** **  
**You should be happy.

 **Padme** **  
**Happy, happy, are you happy? You stole my child, the way you steal  
the lives of the people you enslave. Are they happy?  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_You, you think your great but you actually believe that crap the Emperor tells you.  
He's playing you, you're just a puppet to him, can't you see that?

Darth turns to her and is about to slap her for her blasphemy against the  
Emperor but he doesn't, he turns away again.

 **Padme** **  
**You're not a leader, you're a thief. You're a liar and a thief. You live  
your lies, you believe that one day those slaves will go free. Your boss  
is a thief, he's a coward and a crook.  
 _ **Pause, Screaming**_ _ **  
**_You were supposed to protect me, be my husband. You're not  
even a man.

Darth winces under his mask.

 **Padme cont.** **  
**You're not a man, if you were, you could give me children. Only  
real men can do that. You're nothing but an impotent...

Darth can't take it anymore, he turns and lops off her head with his  
light saber. Her head rolls and her face lands on the floor where it can't  
be seen. Her body stands for a second, then collapses to the ground.

He looks at her body. The camera zooms in slowly, eventually getting  
a close up of his face.

 **Fade out:**

 **DID YOU… KILL HER?**

 **Next morning:**

 **22 Int: Death Star – Emperors Thrown room**

The Emperor senses something. Darth enters, the Emperors back is  
to Darth. The Emperor smiles but Darth can't see it.

 **Emperor** **  
**My friend.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Solemn**_ _ **  
**_Yes my master.

 **Emperor** **  
**You did not have to come here. I gave you time to be with Padme,  
to teach her, make her your wife again.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes... my master.

 **Emperor** **  
**And why... why are you not with her?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Padme... is gone.

 **Emperor** **  
**Gone?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes my master.

 **Emperor** **  
**Where, where has she gone?

Darth doesn't respond.

 **Emperor cont.** **  
**Did you... kill her?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Yes... my master.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Still turned, evil smile**_ _ **  
**_Why?

 **Darth** **  
**She was... not the woman I once knew and loved.

 **Emperor** **  
**Really?

 **Darth** **  
**She became... reckless, she lost control of herself. She became...  
evil.

 **Emperor** **  
**Evil?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes my master.

 **Emperor** **  
**Interesting.

 **Darth** **  
**Forgive me master, I know the Empire committed great resources  
and time to this.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Turns to face him**_ _ **  
**_These things are of no consequence.

 **Darth** **  
**I... I don't understand master. I don't understand what happened.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Smiles his evil smile**_ _ **  
**_You... are Sith.

 **Darth** **  
**But master, I...

 **Emperor** **  
**...Sith men... and women have tried to co-exist. They have tried to  
live and love each other but Sith are different, Sith... do not feel love,  
men or women, they don't have this emotion.

 **Darth** **  
**Sith... do not love... my master?

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Stern**_ _ **  
**_No.

 **Darth** **  
**But... I loved, yet I am... Sith.

 **Emperor** **  
**Yes, yes you are.

 **Darth** **  
**No other Sith had a humon mother?

 **Emperor** **  
**Not that I am aware of.

 **Darth** **  
**Then how...

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_Sith men and women know that it is necessary from time to time to  
proliferate our species. I am a child of a Sith mother and father.

 **Darth** **  
**Master, this concerns me, if Sith have not love, then what gives  
us hope?

 **Emperor** **  
**Sith don't need hope. Sith live by... instinct.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Backs away**_ _ **  
**_I... I do not understand this my master but I will meditate  
on this.

 **Fade out:**

 **51 Luke, Rooster, Sweet, X-Wing**

 **FADE IN**

Our Story begins again with the horizon of the dessert on Tatooine,  
at dusk with the two suns in the distance. We also see the Larr's  
family home.

 **52 Ext: Tatooine - Lukes farm – day**

Owen is walking around checking things, machinery, animals (of varied  
species, livestock), etc. He's looking disturbed. Luke approaches him.

 **Luke** **  
**What's up uncle Owen?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…Luke …I… things are… bad.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_Tell me something I don't know.

 **Owen** **  
**Luke, I… I can't ask you to do this but… you may be working for  
free for awhile until I can generate some actual credits.

 **Luke** **  
**…That's ok uncle Owen… I understand.

 **Owen** **  
**I knew you would Luke, you're a great kid.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I will continue to keep track of your hours though, and I'll try to get  
you paid current when I can!

 **Luke** **  
**I'm not worried about it, so don't you.

Laugh's a little, as though he knows what Luke is really thinking.

 **Owen** **  
**Ok Luke, thanks.

 **53 Ext: Town of Tosch – day**

Luke is in town.

 **54 Ext: Retail establishment – façade**

 **54.5 Int: Retail Establishment - Inside**

Luke walks into some sort of retail outfit. The place is run down. The keeper walks up to him…

 **RETAIL MAN 1** **  
**Help you son?

 **Luke** **  
**Yes sir, I'm looking for work.

 **Retail Man1** **  
** _ **Pauses looking perturbed**_ _ **  
**_…Work, as in… a job?

 **Luke** **  
**Well, yeah.

 **Retail Man1** **  
** _ **Very perturbed**_ _ **  
**_Look around you son…

The place is empty.

 **Retail Man 1 cont.** **  
**…does it look like I need help?

 **Luke** **  
**Well… no…

 **Retail Man1** **  
**…Buy something or get out!

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Headed for the door**_ _ **  
**_Ok… ok!  
 _ **Luke leaves**_ _ **  
**_Geese.

 **53b Ext: Town of Tosch**

 **55 Int: Different Retail outfit**

Luke walks across the street to another place. Soon he's running out of that  
place too.

 **Luke** **  
**Man, anyone in this town not angry?

He spots a small retail outfit off by itself. He walks in, the keeper  
walks up to him.

 **RETAIL MAN 2** **  
** _ **Pleasant at first**_ _ **  
**_Can I help you young sir?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Pleasantly surprised**_ _ **  
**_…Oh… Um… I'm looking for a job.

 **Retail Man2** **  
** _ **Smile turns stern**_ _ **  
**_You what…

 **Luke** **  
**…Never mind, I get it.

As Luke gets to the door, Retail Man2 stops him.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**…Hey!

Luke stops, then turns around.

 **Retail Man 2 cont.** **  
**…What's your name son?

 **Luke** **  
**Luke… Luke Skywalker.

 **Retail Man2** **  
** _ **Pleasant again**_ _ **  
**_Why do you need a job Luke Skywalker?

 **Luke** **  
**…Well, I work for my Uncle on a Farm normally but he's… strapped like  
everyone else. He told me it would be a while before he could pay me  
again. I was really just wanting to help him, it really wasn't for me  
at all.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**You're not going to find much around here.

 **Luke** **  
**I guess not.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**It's the Empire, they've employed almost everyone. There's only a few  
people left, so there's really no one that needs anything. What do you  
guys farm?

 **Luke** **  
**Water mostly.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**That explains that, the Empire has all the water they need.

 **Luke** **  
**That's weird.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**Like I said, they don't need water. They came to me, I turned them down.  
They warned me, said there wouldn't be anyone left, they were right.

 **Luke**

Wow, sorry.

 **Retail Man2**

Not your fault, listen, there is a guy back behind all of these buildings.  
He's a Basilisk, he's been looking for help for a long time but he's not human  
and people… don't like that I guess.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, thanks, what does he do

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**Mechanic I think, not really sure.

 **Luke** **  
**I could do that, what's his name?

Calls to his wife in the back of the store.

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**Ah… I don't know… Hey honey, what's the name of that old guy that  
has the shop out back?

 **Retail Man 2 Wife O.C.** **  
**Rooster, I think.

 **Luke** **  
**Rooster?

 **Retail Man 2**  
Rooster.

 **Luke** **  
**Rooster… What's a Rooster?

 **Retail Man 2** **  
**No idea.

 **Luke** **  
**Well thanks.

 **53 Ext: OUTSIDE STORE**

Luke hops in his speeder and runs out behind the buildings.  
He sees the old run down garage. It's littered with old ships, old  
speeders and just junk, some big, some small. He pulls up  
and hops out.

 **56 Ext: Roosters Shop - Facade**

 **57 Int: Inside Roosters shop**

He walks into the old garage. It's dark, dusty and un-kept.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_Hello!

A voice comes from the darkness.

 **Rooster O.C.** **  
**Who's there?

Looking for the voice, Luke answers back as he walks through  
the place.

 **Luke** **  
**I'm… I'm looking for someone.

Luke almost trips over two very large feet sticking out from  
under an old speeder.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Oops, sorry.

(Basilisk, same guy as the cook the Obi Wan met in the Chapter 2 about the dart).

 **Rooster O.C.** **  
**Well, who ya looking for?

 **Luke** **  
**Oh… ah… someone by the name of Rooster.

 **Rooster O.C.** **  
**Hm… does he owe you money?

 **Luke** **  
**No, I'm pretty sure I've never met him.

Still under the speeder, Luke has a suspicious look on his face.

 **Rooster O.C.** **  
**What-d-ya want with him?

 **Luke** **  
**I was… looking for a job.

Rooster wheels himself out from under the speeder and stands  
up. He's huge, ugly, dirty and very out of shape. Luke is very surprised  
by his appearance and size.

 **Rooster** **  
**Really?

 **Luke** **  
**Ah… yeah.

 **Rooster** **  
**Wow great, are ya a mechanic?

 **Luke** **  
**Well, I think I am but I've never actually been called that.

 **Rooster** **  
**So… what do they call you young man?

 **Luke** **  
**Luke, Luke Skywalker.

They shake.

 **Rooster** **  
** _ **Ponders**_ _ **  
**_Skywalker… Skywalker, that name sounds familiar. What do you  
do when you're not looking for a job?

 **Luke** **  
**Farm.

 **Rooster** **  
**Farm what?

 **Luke** **  
**Water.

 **Rooster** **  
**That's it, your dad named Owen?

 **Luke** **  
**My uncle.

 **Rooster** **  
**That's it, I've bought water from him. Good water.

 **Luke** **  
**Thanks.

 **Rooster** **  
** _ **He looks funny at Luke**_ _ **  
**_Ya look like you've seen a ghost.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Distracted**_ _ **  
**_No… I… I've just never…

 **Rooster** **  
**…Oh… yeah… I'm Basilisk. Not many of us around anymore, they  
killed most of us in the war.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, I'm sorry… what war?

 **Rooster** **  
**The Basilisk war.

 **Luke** **  
**Never heard about it.

 **Rooster** **  
**Not many of us left to tell about it I guess.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh… yeah, I guess.

 **Rooster** **  
**Can you fix a Transfer Coil?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Still Distracted**_ _ **  
**_What… Oh, yeah… sure I can, in my sleep.

Rooster hands him a tool.

 **Rooster** **  
**If you can fix this one, you got the job.

 **Luke** **  
**Really?

He takes the tool.

 **Rooster** **  
**Really.

Luke gets down and lays on the creeper, he rolls under  
the old speeder.

 **Rooster cont.**  
Hey Luke Skywalker?

 **Luke O.C.** **  
**Yeah? Hey can you hand me a number nine welder?

Hands Luke a tool of sorts.

 **Rooster** **  
**Ah, if ya don't mind my asking, how come you're not at  
the Academy?

 **Luke O.C.** **  
**I want to, badly but I promised my uncle I'd help him for  
another year.  
 _ **Changes subject**_ _ **  
**_Can you hand me a Perpetile Wrench?

Rooster hands it to him. See's something arching underneath.

 **Rooster** **  
**What do you need a welder for when you're working on a  
Transfer Coil?

 **Luke** **  
**Holds the circuit board connection better.

 **Rooster** **  
**Oh.  
 _ **Changes subject back**_ _ **  
**_You're a dedicated man Luke. But if you don't mind my  
saying so…

 **Luke** **  
**…Can you hand me an Iso-bantrilator?

Hands it to him.

 **Rooster** **  
**…If you don't mind my saying so… you should tell your… uncle where to  
go and scram out of here to the Academy.

 **Luke** **  
**Believe me, I've thought about it…

Luke rolls out from underneath the speeder…

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Finished.

 **Rooster** **  
**So you've thought about it and…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…what did you say?

 **Luke** **  
**I said, I've thought about it.

 **Rooster** **  
**No, before that, I think you said… finished.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh yeah, I'm finished.

 **Rooster** **  
**Finished… finished with what?

 **Luke** **  
**The Transfer Coil.

 **Rooster** **  
**The trans… you couldn't be.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh… I'm sorry, did I forget something?

Rooster leans over and hits a switch on the dash of the speeder.  
The speeder comes to life and begins to hover.

 **Rooster** **  
**Well I'll be, how'd you fix that so fast?

 **Luke** **  
**Like I said, In my sleep.

 **Rooster** **  
**Where the heck do you get that much experience working on  
Transfer Coils?

 **Luke** **  
**We have Transfer Coils on all our farm equipment.

 **Rooster** **  
** _ **Looks at the speeder again**_ _ **  
**_Kid, you shouldn't study at the Academy, you should teach!

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, thanks.

 **Rooster** **  
**You're fired!

 **Luke** **  
**What?

 **Rooster** **  
**Just kidding, you're going to make me look bad. It would have taken me two  
days to fix that.

 **Luke** **  
**I get a lot of practice.

 **Rooster** **  
**I'll bet you do, you guys must have really old equipment.

 **Luke** **  
**You have no idea. One of our Evaporators still uses Batchi.

 **Rooster** **  
**Batchi, they retired that language right after I got to the Academy.

 **Luke** **  
**You know Batchi?

 **Rooster** **  
**No.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh.

 **Rooster** **  
**Don't you?

 **Luke** **  
**No… we've been looking for a Protocol Droid for a long time.

 **Rooster** **  
**So?

 **Luke** **  
**So… they're expensive. We do a lot of business with the Jawa's but  
they're dirty dealers. Every time we get one from them, it short circuits  
not long after.

 **Rooster** **  
**Yeah, Jawa's are just junk dealers, smelly, nasty creatures.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah… So what's next on the fix-it list?

 **Rooster** **  
**Oh… a nothing today. Quiten time, come back tomorrow  
morning.

 **FADE out:**

 **Next day:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **56 Ext: Rooster shop - outside**

Luke arrives and hops out of his speeder. The place is quite.

 **57 Int: Roosters shop - inside**

He walks in and calls for Rooster. Rooster calls from a back room, obviously disturbed because he was sleeping.

 **Rooster O.C.** **  
**…Back here young Skywalker.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Walks back**_ _ **  
**_Oh, did I wake you?

 **Rooster** **  
**Yeah, but that's good, I probably would have slept all day.

 **Luke** **  
**You live here?

 **Rooster** **  
**Yeah, saves money.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh… so what's on the list for today?

 **Rooster** **  
** _ **Looks at a data pad**_ _ **  
**_Not much actually, there are a few things to do but…

 **Luke** **  
**…But what?

 **Rooster** **  
**I need a part fixed.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Rooster** **  
**Well, I thought I'd have more for you to do but I've let all these  
old vehicles sit too long. But I do need this fixed…

Hands Luke a part, Luke takes it.

 **Luke** **  
**What is it?

 **Rooster** **  
**It's Called a 257.

 **Luke** **  
**A 2 5 7, never heard of one.

 **Rooster** **  
**Their old.

 **Luke** **  
**I guess.

 **Rooste** **  
**I need it fixed but…

 **Luke** **  
**…But what?

 **Rooster** **  
**The only guy that… might… know how to fix it, lives in the  
Catacombs.

 **Luke** **  
**The Catacombs, all the way out there?

 **Rooster|** **  
**Yeah, and the catch is, I really don't even know if the guy exists.

 **Luke** **  
**You don't know if he exists?

 **Rooster** **  
**Yeah… I think his name is Sweet but you'll have to ask around town  
when you get there, I don't really know anything else about him.  
Heard he was some kind of mechanic but… I don't really know.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Looks at the part**_ _ **  
**_Well, whatever you need.

 **Rooster** **  
**Ah… there is one other thing.

 **Luke** **  
**What?

 **Rooster** **  
**I don't have enough credits to pay for the repairs and put fuel in your  
speeder. Do you have enough to make it there?

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, that's no problem, my uncle and I put a Plasma Converter in my  
speeder. It goes really far on a tank of gas.

 **Rooster** **  
** _ **Looks at Luke's speeder**_ _ **  
**_You have a…  
 _ **Walks over to it**_ _ **  
**_…There's a Plasma Converter in there?

 **Luke** **  
**Yep.

 **Rooster** **  
**Luke, do you know how dangerous it is to conceal a Plasma  
converter?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah but we've made it work… so far that is.

 **Rooster** **  
**But why… I mean, why conceal it?

 **Luke** **  
**We had to… our droids and livestock would wander into it. It would render  
the livestock unconscious for a day and short circuit the droids.

 **Rooster** **  
**Luke, you have droids that don't know any better than to stay away  
from a Plasma Converter?

 **Luke** **  
**You don't know the half of it.  
 _ **Hops in his speeder**_ _ **  
**_I probably won't be back until tomorrow.

 **Rooster** **  
**That's ok, here's a chit, I think there's about seventy credits on it.  
I hope that's enough to pay for some food and repairs. I'm just  
going to go back in and sleep. I'll see you in the morning.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok, thanks.

Puts the chit in his pocket.

 **Rooster** **  
**Oh Luke?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Rooster** **  
**Watch out for Sand People, they're bad in that area.

 **Luk** **  
**Yeah I know, me and Sand People keep our distance.

 **Rooster** **  
**Good, hey Luke?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Rooster** **  
**You… you're a very special man.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, thanks Mr. Rooster.

 **Rooster** **  
**Just Rooster Luke, just Rooster.  
 _ **Pauses, looks at Luke seriously**_  
Luke, I'm not sure if you know what I mean when I say that  
but you're special.

Luke smiles and takes off.

 **FADE:**

 **58 Ext: Luke crossing the dessert – moving fast**

 **59 Ext: Luke – speeder – dessert - day**

Moving fast.

 **Montage:**

Luke flying across the dessert.

Luke flying passed Sand People, he doesn't see them.

They pay no attention to him.

Luke flying through mountains. The view is beautiful.

 **End montage**

 **60 Ext: Luke – speeder – catacombs**

It's starting to get dark. He grabs his rifle and checks the blaster on his hip. He wanders into the nearest bar.

 **61 Int: Bar – inside**

He walks up to the bar, the bartender approaches.

 **BARTENDER 1**

What-ll-ya-have?

 **Luke**

Actually, I was looking for someone. I…

 **Bartender 1** **  
**…Are you going to drink?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Off guard**_ _ **  
**_…ah… no… I just…

 **Bartender 1** **  
**…Then beat it kid!

 **Luke** **  
**No… I just…

 **Bartender 1** **  
**…Look, drink or get lost, we don't give out private information  
here.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Just looks at him a second**_ _ **  
**_Ok.

 **62 EXT: TOWN – OUTSIDE – STREET**

Luke leaves, it's hot and dry and it's getting darker. The street is  
still busy with all sorts of creatures. He tries to get a few people's  
attention but they all ignore him.

He finally sees an old man (different species) standing alone by a  
wall. Luke walks over by him half expecting the old man to walk  
away or something. Luke just stands next to the guy.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Hot isn't it?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_Oh, ah, yeah and it's getting late.

 **Old Man1** **  
** _ **Looks at Luke**_ _ **  
**_You ok?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, I guess I just expected you to ignore me.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Terrible isn't it, the way people act? It wasn't always this  
way.

 **Luke** **  
**No?

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Nope, people used to be right kind around here but ever since the  
Empire took over…

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah, the Empire, all I ever hear about is the Empire. I'd like to give  
the Empire a piece of my mind. So how is it that you haven't  
ended up like everyone else.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**I'm Pellastrallas, we can turn off that particular emotion.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, I guess that's good.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Oh, it is, it is. So how about you, you don't really fit in around  
here either?

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, I'm looking for someone, I'm actually from Tosche.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Oh, so who are you looking for?

 **Luke** **  
**I'm not sure he even exists. I'm looking for a mechanic by the  
name of Sweet.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Oh… I don't know of any mechanics by that name but there's a little  
tavern just across the way, it's called Sweets.

Luke sees the tavern with the name Sweets above.

 **Old Man 1 cont.** **  
**I think that's the bartenders name.

 **Luke** **  
**I don't think he's a bartender but then again I really don't  
know, thanks.

 **Old Man 1** **  
**Take care.

Luke walks across the way and enters Sweets.

 **63 Int: Bar (Sweets) – dark – main room**

A couple people look at him but then pay him no mind. As Luke  
approaches the bar a beautiful humanoid girl stops him.

 **Exit** **  
**Hey young man, you… are very handsome but you're way too  
young… and clean to be in here, what ya looking for?

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, um thanks, I'm actually looking for someone.

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Puts her hands around his neck, Luke is enthralled**_ _ **  
**_You found someone.

 **Sweet** **  
**Hey Exit, maybe he just wants a drink.

 **Exit** **  
**Of what… milk?

Everyone laughs.

 **Sweet** **  
**I doubt that, he probably knows we don't serve milk here.

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Looks at Luke**_ _ **  
**_I don't know, he's pretty young.

 **Luke** **  
**Sorry, I'm actually looking for a mechanic.

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Takes her arms down in sarcastic disappointment**_ _ **  
**_A mechanic, why something broke on you?

Everyone laughs again.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_No, I mean my… thing is broke.

Luke realizes that what he just said didn't sound good at all.

 **Exit** **  
**Your what?

Everyone laughs again.

 **Sweet** **  
**Leave him alone Exit, he's out of your class anyway.

 **Exit** **  
**Hey Sweet, girls gotta make a liven.

 **Luke** **  
**Did you say Sweet?

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Puts her arms around Luke's neck again**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, I said I'm sweet.

 **Luke** **  
**You… you are but the Sweet I'm looking for is probably a guy.

Realizes what he's just said again.

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Walks away**_ _ **  
**_Can't help ya there handsome.  
 _ **To herself**_ _ **  
**_What a waste.

 **Luke** **  
**I…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Drink first, questions later. I gotta make a livin here too.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, ah… Black Mauer please.

 **Sweet** **  
**The hard stuff ey?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Sorry, not much of a drinker really.

 **Sweet** **  
**One Black Mauer comin up.

Gets Luke a drink.

 **Sweet cont.** **  
**Ok kid, what's your question?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Takes a drink**_ _ **  
**_I… wow, that's good.

 **Sweet** **  
**We make our own.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Double-take**_ _ **  
**_|You… you make Black Mauer here? …I won't ask, anyway I'm  
looking for a mechanic, someone by the name of Sweet.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Looks shocked**_ _ **  
**_Well my names Sweet, but I ain't no mechanic.  
 _ **Calls out to his patrons**_ _ **  
**_Anyone here a mechanic named Sweet?

Everyone raises their hands.

 **Sweet cont.** **  
**Looks like you found him.

 **Luke** **  
**That helps.

 **Sweet** **  
**What's your name kid?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Still looking around**_ _ **  
**_Luke… Luke Skywalker.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Taken aback**_ _ **  
**_Skywalker.

 **Luke** **  
**Right.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Comes to his senses**_ _ **  
**_I know that name, you related to a guy named… Owen?

 **Luke** **  
**My uncle.

 **Sweet** **  
**Good water.

 **Luke** **  
**So I hear.

 **Sweet** **  
**Listen Luke Skywalker, it's too dangerous out there now with the  
Sand People and all, you better stay here. You can stay in  
Exit's room.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, wow…

 **Exit** **  
**…Hey, what-d-ya mean Sweet, I'm a working girl.

 **Sweet** **  
**Exit nobody here can afford you and ain't no one else comin  
in tonight. I'm sure you'll have room.

 **Exit** **  
**Hey… ya never know.

 **Sweet** **  
**I know.

 **Exit** **  
**I need my privacy Sweet.

 **Sweet** **  
**I'll remember that when the rent comes due.

 **Exit** **  
**What rent?

 **Sweet** **  
**Exactly.

 **Exit** **  
**I see your point. C'mon kid, I'll show you where I stay.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, thanks.

 **64 Int: Exits room**

 **Exit** **  
** _ **She points**_ _ **  
**_You sleep over there, here's a blanket.

 **Luke** **  
**Thanks.

 **Exit** **  
**If business picks up, we'll try not to make too much noise.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok.

 **Exit** **  
** _ **Reality sets in**_ _ **  
**_Business ain't been that great lately so you'll probably get a  
good night's sleep.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, sorry.

 **Exit** **  
**That's alright Luke Skywalker. Next time you're in town, look me up,  
I'll let ya take me out for free.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Mans up**_ _ **  
**_Actually, I'd like that.

 **Exit** **  
**Ok.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok.

She leaves with a smile, Luke begins to bed down. A knock comes  
at his door. Luke opens it, it's Sweet, the bartender.

 **Luke** **  
**Mr. Sweet.

 **Sweet** **  
**Hey Luke, mind if I come in?

 **Luke** **  
**No, c'mon in.

Sweet comes in and sits down. Luke sits next to him.

 **Sweet** **  
**I brought you some more Black Mauer.

Hands it to Luke.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh, thanks, what do I owe you?

 **Sweet** **  
**On the house.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Takes a drink**_ _ **  
**_Thanks.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Luke, can I ask you a question?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Takes another drink**_ _ **  
**_Sure.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Looks at Luke a second**_ _ **  
**_Why haven't you gone to the Academy?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_That's a popular question these days.

 **Sweet** **  
**Lot of people ask you that?

 **Luke** **  
**Everyone, they stare, it's strange.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Do you wonder why?

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I guess… I guess I just figured it was because of my age.

 **Sweet** **  
**Maybe, but I think I have a better explanation for you.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok.

 **Sweet** **  
**People are desperate Luke.

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah.

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, people ask you that because when they look at you… they see  
someone… someone special.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Remembers Roosters words**_ _ **  
**_Really, why?

 **Sweet** **  
**I'm not positive but… you're young, handsome, clean cut… you  
look bright, you have a certain glow about you.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow, thanks but… I'm still not sure I understand. What does going  
to the Academy have to do with anything?

 **Sweet** **  
**They see you Luke… and it gives them… hope.

 **Luke** **  
**Hope?

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, almost everyone on this planet has either left or wants  
to leave, myself included. No one understands why you're the only  
kid who hasn't used the Academy as a excuse to leave.

 **Luke** **  
**But I want to leave, badly.

 **Sweet** **  
**So, why haven't you?

 **Luke** **  
**My uncle I guess, he's having a hard time so he asked me to  
stay on a while longer, so I told him I would.

 **Sweet** **  
**That's wonderful Luke but things are bad with the Empire lurking  
around, people are scrambling. Do you think anyone else would  
have stayed?

 **Luke** **  
**I don't know, I mean, I think the Empire is terrible, someone needs  
to shut them down.

 **Sweet** **  
**And I would personally love to but… that's another story. Luke, even  
that, what you just said, most of the people that have been  
taken in by the Empire, are completely mystified by the them.  
They think the Empire is going to fix everything… but not you.

 **Luke** **  
**Well of course not, do people really think that?

 **Sweet** **  
**Most of them.

 **Luke** **  
**Well that's crazy.

 **Sweet** **  
**Not to them… but when they see you… they think maybe  
things will be ok.

 **Luke** **  
**Me, why I'm just like everyone else.

 **Sweet** **  
**I don't think so Luke, I think you're different.

 **Luke** **  
**No, you're wrong, I'm just a gullible kid who let his uncle  
sucker him in to giving up his dreams for another year.

 **Sweet** **  
**…Puts his dreams on hold maybe. I'm telling you Luke, you're  
still here because you're different.

 **Luke** **  
**I don't know, I don't think so.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Let me put it another way. I know about where you come from. Let's see  
now, it took you, what, ten, eleven hours to get here?

 **Luke** **  
**About.

 **Sweet** **  
**Did you pack any provisions?

 **Luke** **  
**Some water.

 **Sweet** **  
**Did you drink any on the way?

 **Luke** **  
**I had a sip.

 **Sweet** **  
**A sip, and no food?

 **Luke** **  
**No.

 **Sweet** **  
**So let me see if I have this straight, you drove here in one-hundred  
degree heat, at what two-hundred miles per hour, ten to eleven  
hours, open cockpit, no food, and a sip of water?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Astonished**_ _ **  
**_Luke, don't you see? That's extraordinary! That trip would have  
killed me. It would have killed anyone else. Anyone else would  
have died under those conditions. No one else would have made that  
journey the way you did.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow, I never thought of it that way.

 **Sweet** **  
**Don't you see Luke, you're different… you're special, you were  
made for something special.

 **Luke** **  
**Well, I don't know about…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Luke why did you come here?

 **Luke** **  
**Oh…

Reaches over and pulls a gadget out of his bag.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**This.

Hands it to Sweet, Sweet takes it and smiles.

 **Sweet** **  
**A 2 5 7. I haven't seen one of these in a long time. Luke, no one  
uses these anymore. Whoever sent you sent you on a wild goose  
chase. I think you're here… for another reason... maybe...to  
see me.

 **Luke** **  
**To see you…  
 _ **Does a double-take**_ _ **  
**_Hey, how did you know what that was?

 **Sweet** **  
**A 2 5 7? It's for a rocket fuel tank. It's fuel modulator.

He uses his hand and makes an adjustment. Then he hands  
it back to Luke.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Astonished**_ _ **  
**_What… I…

 **Sweet** **  
**…It's fine.

 **Luke** **  
**It's fine? How?

 **Sweet** **  
**The optical continuity wasn't lined up. It's a simple adjustment.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Looks at him quite astonished now**_ _ **  
**_How… how does a bartender know so much about a 257, I hadn't even  
heard of one until today?

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Pauses, smiles**_ _ **  
**_I invented it.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Suspicious**_ _ **  
**_You… I thought… you're not really a bartender are you?

 **Sweet** **  
**Oh yeah, absolutely… but… I wasn't always. And my name  
really isn't Sweet.

 **Luke** **  
**I kind of figured that.

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, I think I can trust you, can't I?

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah… yeah of course.

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, have you ever read any of the writings on Idiosyncratic Personalities  
in droids?

 **Luke** **  
**Yes, several, I have the writings, blueprints and schematics. They  
were written by a doctor… Ein… Ein Bartholomew.

Luke pauses, a light bulb goes off in his head!

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Are you… Dr. Bartholomew?

 **Sweet** **  
**In the flesh.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Speechless**_ _ **  
**_Oh, oh my god, I can't believe it. You're the greatest ship  
builder… well… at least that I've ever heard of.

 **Sweet** **  
**Oh, well thank you.

 **Luke** **  
**I can't believe it.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Wait, I thought you were dead?

 **Sweet** **  
**No, not yet anyway. But it's probably good that you thought so. Means  
my cover hasn't been blown completely.

 **Luke** **  
**Cover… why?

 **Sweet** **  
**The Empire… The Empire is looking for me.

 **Luke** **  
**Loo… why?

 **Sweet** **  
**I was trained as a ship builder by the Corellian's. I was the  
master ship builder for the Republic. I built great ships for  
them.

 **Luke** **  
**I know, I've seen some of them, they're magnificent!

(Show Ein Bartholomew designing and building ships as an afterthought.  
Show some of the great ships that he built).

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**Thank you, so about five years ago, the Empire started taking over.  
They took over the Republic ship yards on Geonosis.

 **Luke** **  
**I heard about that.

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**They needed a master ship builder to build their war machine, so  
they took me hostage. Of course I didn't know I was a hostage yet.  
They asked me to build ships for them.

Luke, I'm a fool, I was so proud. I could never build ships that  
weren't good. I built some really great ships… for the Empire.

 **Luke** **  
**I've seen some of those too, they are good.

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**I guess I really didn't understand then, but Luke… the Empire  
is Evil.

 **Luke** **  
**I think I knew that.

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**Once I figured out what they were up to, I tried to leave but they  
wouldn't let me. Things got nasty real fast. They had convinced  
people that they were going to fix everything.

They were going to bring peace to the Galaxy. The truth is, they  
had no intention. Slavery is their plan, they want everyone to serve them,  
that's their only plan.

 **Luke** **  
**Doctor… they… they have to be stopped!

 **Sweet** **  
**Yes… yes Luke, they do.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Knows what he's getting at**_ _ **  
**_Oh… I… don't…

 **Sweet** **  
**…It's you Luke, you're the one, I just know it.

 **Luke** **  
**No… no Doctor Bartholomew, it's not me, it can't be me.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Still smiling as though he had found God, he thinks**_ _ **  
**_Luke, come with me, I want to show you something.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok.

They get up and walk out into the hall. Sweet takes Luke to the  
end where there is just a generic door. Sweet opens it, there is  
an iron door behind it.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**What's this?

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Puts his hand over a scanner, the door opens.**_ _ **  
**_I still dabble when I have time.

As they enter the next room, lights come on automatically. The room  
comes to life with all kinds of ships, ship building equipment, computers  
and other machines. Luke comes to the realization that the room is  
huge. Luke is again speechless.

 **Luke** **  
**I've never…

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Gazing at his accomplishments**_ _ **  
**_Thank you.

 **Luke** **  
**Doctor, how did you…

 **Sweet** **  
**It's taken me over four years to build it up like this.

Luke looks at him.

 **Luke** **  
**How did you escape?

(Sweet narrates as his story unfolds as an after though).

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**I was building ships for the Empire on Geonosis. They moved  
me to one of the Star Destroyers that I had designed for them. Their  
operation was becoming very secretive so they asked me to build and  
deploy sensor probes.

The probes were to detect ships passing through their space. The  
Empire would track the ships and destroy them, they were  
relentless. They killed so many, all because of me.

 **Luke** **  
**No, no you had no choice.

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**They had me build more, but I got clever. I built three of the  
probes, but the third one was empty. I deployed the first two, and…  
when no one was looking, I climbed into the empty one and  
deployed myself.

 **Luke** **  
**How is it that they didn't detect you?

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**I built everything for them, I built it so they couldn't detect it... or me.

 **Luke** **  
**Makes sense, so how did you end up here?

 **Sweet O.C.** **  
**I built some guidance systems into it, I landed here five years ago.  
I was ordering some liquor. One of the boxes was labeled Sweet,  
the name stuck.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_…But Luke…

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Sweet** **  
**…I think they may have found me.

 **Luke** **  
**What do you mean?

 **Sweet** **  
**I don't know how.

 **Luke** **  
**Do you know for sure?

 **Sweet** **  
**Storm Troopers, I've seen them, all over town. They're systematically  
checking everything. It's only a matter of time before they  
find me here. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that they didn't  
find me sooner.

 **Luke** **  
**So… run!

 **Sweet** **  
**I'm… I'm too old Luke. They would catch me for sure. And…

 **Luke** **  
**And…

 **Sweet** **  
**Exit… I bust her chops a lot but… she's like a daughter to me.  
If anything happened to her…

 **Luke** **  
**But you…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Luke, let me show you something else.

 **65 Int: Dark recesses of cave**

Luke follows him into the darker recesses of the room. A light comes  
on from above. A spot light of sorts that shines down on a ship.  
(Show the X-Wing Fighter).

 **SWEET** **  
**She's my latest creation.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Astonished**_ _ **  
**_She's… I've never seen anything like her!

 **Sweet** **  
**Because my friend, there isn't anything else like her. She's a  
prototype.

 **Luke** **  
**…A fighter ship?

 **Sweet** **  
**Very much so, I call her… The X-Wing Fighter.

 **Luke** **  
**She's… unbelievable.

 **Sweet** **  
**I searched all over the Galaxy. I searched other Galaxies. I put her  
all together with the best equipment I could find. But I made my  
own modifications, so now, she's even better! The best guns,  
the best engines, the best shields, the best computers, everything.  
I even built a place for one of those… droid things.

 **Luke** **  
**An R4 unit?

 **Sweet** **  
**Very new, the Jedi use them. At least that's what I've heard.

 **Luke** **  
**Wow…

 **Sweet** **  
**It's ready to load when you take the ship out.  
 _ **Stops, then talks again**_ _ **  
**_Luke… she can turn in Hyper-speed.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Shocked, turns slowly to look at him**_ _ **  
**_Wha…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Yep, she can turn while the Hyper drive is engaged.

 **Luke** **  
**But that's…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Impossible? Not anymore, if someone is chasing you and your at  
Hyper speed, you can turn and they will completely loose you.

 **Luke** **  
**Unbelievable.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Laughing**_ _ **  
**_Oh, wait, wait, that's not all… her shields… her shields. The  
computer in her is so advanced that it will scan the shields of  
your opponent, modify your shield harmonics to match theirs…

 **Luke** **  
**…Allowing you to pass through theirs.

 **Sweet** **  
**Oo, you are good.

 **Luke|** **  
**But… that would only work with… a very large ship.

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Pauses… looks down**_ _ **  
**_A very… large… ship.

 **Luk** **  
** _ **Suspects something**_ _ **  
**_How… large?

 **Sweet** **  
**About…

 **Luke** **  
**Yeah?

 **Sweet** **  
**About the size… of a small… moon.

 **Luke** **  
**WHAT?

 **Sweet** **  
** _ **Takes a deep breath**_ _ **  
**_…A… small moon.

 **Luke** **  
**Geese!  
 _ **Luke is getting the gist**_ _ **  
**_So you… built…

 **Sweet** **  
**…I designed it. I don't know if they've built it yet.

 **Luke** **  
**So when can we look forward to seeing this… small moon?

 **Sweet** **  
**Space station… to be exact.

 **Luke** **  
**That would explain the probes. A space station… as big as a small  
moon?

 **Sweet** **  
**Big!

 **Luke** **  
**Big!

 **Sweet** **  
**Huge!

 **Luke** **  
**Wow!

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, you have to get the X-Wing fighter out of here! It's the only  
thing that might be able to take that space station down.

 **Luke** **  
**Wh… me, what am I going to do with her?

 **Sweet** **  
**I don't know, hide her… somewhere.

 **Luke** **  
**Where… Doctor Bartholomew, I have no place…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Luke, sooner or later they'll come! If the X-Wing fighter falls into the  
hands of the Empire… There'd be… no stopping them.

 **Luke** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_No… no you're right, and I'm honored but…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Luke, I trust you, you're the one.

 **Luke** **  
**No… I'm not, I'm not the one but…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Maybe…

 **Sweet** **  
**What…

 **Luke** **  
**I have a friend…

 **Sweet** **  
**You trust him?

 **Luke** **  
**Yes, with my life.

Luke pulls out his comm.. Sweet stops him.

 **Sweet** **  
**…No, no, you call him now and they'll catch us for sure.

 **Luke** **  
**So what do we do?

 **Sweet** **  
**We... you are leaving in the early morning. They'll all be somewhat  
fatigued by then. The roof of this cave opens, you can lift off and jet  
out of here then.

 **Luke** **  
**WE, we can leave, I know it's small but we'll find room.

 **Sweet** **  
**We'll talk about that in the morning.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok but…

 **Sweet** **  
**…In the morning my young friend.

 **Luke** **  
**Ok.

Sweet escorts Luke back to Exit's room. Luke enters the room and wishes him goodnight.

 **64 Int: Exit's room**

 **Luke** **  
**Doctor…

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke.

 **Luke** **  
**Goodnight sir.

 **Sweet** **  
**Goodnight young Luke.

 **FADE:**

 **Time passes:**

 **67 Int: Hallway just outside Luke's room**

 **64 Int: Exit's room where Luke is sleeping.**

A huge explosion shakes Luke awake.

 **Luke** **  
**Oh my god, what was that?

He's still in his clothes. His utility belt is over a chair. He pulls the  
blaster out to make sure it's still there and then pulls the belt on.  
Another huge explosion rocks the place. Luke looks over at Exit's  
bed, she's not there. He peeks out into the hall. There is rubble,  
dust and flames everywhere. Two Storm Troopers are searching.  
Luke ducks back.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Now what… what do I do?

He peeks out again, the two Storm Troopers are right outside  
in the next room. He talks to himself… he's terrified.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Shoot Luke! Just Shoot!

 **67b Int: Hallway**

Luke bursts out into the hall firing. He kills one Trooper, the other  
ducks back into the room he was in. Laser blasts come from out  
of the dust from where the bar area is.

Luke has to dive back inside Exit's room. Luke sticks his head back  
out and fires blindly. A massive laser blast destroys the wall Luke is  
hiding behind. He has no choice but to roll out and fire.

The other Trooper fires back. Luke finally kills him but the laser  
blasts are still coming from the bar through the dust and flames.  
Luke goes crazy and begins firing into the dust. The fighting goes  
on for a couple of seconds and then, nothing. Luke peeks out and  
then advances down what's left of the hall to the bar area.

 **63 Int: Bar room**

As the dust clears it becomes obvious that somehow he has killed  
the other Storm Troopers that were firing at him. Some of the  
patrons lay dead as well. Luke carefully looks around.

He sees Exit and runs to her side, he lifts her up but, she's dead. He  
sadly lays her down and looks around more. He finally finds the Doctor,  
Luke puts the doctors head in his arms like he did Darth Vader.

 **Luke cont.** **  
**Doctor Bartholomew, oh my god, Doctor…

The doctor is conscious but shot up and dying.

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke… Luke… Exit… is she…

 **Luke** **  
**I'm sorry, she's…

 **Sweet** **  
**…Then I will be with her… soon.

 **Luke** **  
**No… Doctor Bartholomew, I can take you… you'll be ok.

 **Sweet** **  
**Luke, take… the ship… take… the ship.

He hands Luke a chip.

 **Sweet cont.** **  
**The plans… for the ship… are in her… computer… don't let…

…He dies in Luke's arms, Luke mourns him a moment. Laser  
blasts come from outside. Luke dives out of the way and makes  
his way back to the cave.

 **66 Ext: Outside bar – still dark**

 **Storm Trooper 1** **  
**I think I saw something.

 **Storm Trooper 2** **  
**What, what was it?

The two troopers run inside, others follow.

 **63 Int: Inside bar – main bar room**

They're looking around.

 **Storm Trooper 1** **  
**Check see if anyone is alive.

As they're checking around they hear explosions. A fire fight is  
commencing outside.

 **66 Ext: Outside – dawn**

The day is getting somewhat brighter.

 **Pan up quickly.**

Luke has the X-Wing fighter hovering above the hill behind the  
bar guns blazing! As Luke hovers, he fires on the Imperial  
encampments around the bar destroying them and everyone  
around.

The other Storm Troopers exit the building and fire at him. Luke turns  
the ship and fires on them killing them all. He then turns the ship and  
blasts off into space.

 **54.5 Ext: Space – View of Luke's ship**

Two Tie-Fighters attack him. Luke turns the ship, sets the computer  
and fires on them. A small fight in space and the two Tie fighters  
are destroyed.

 **69 Int: X-Wing – Luke - cockpit.**

 **Luke** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Wow, this thing is good.

 **54 Ext: Outside his ship**

Wings collapse back together. Luke shoots off into space.

 **69b Int: X-Wing – Luke – cockpit**

The R4 unit bleeps something out.

 **Luke** **  
**Thanks R4, I think you're right, I don't see anyone.

Luke pushes a button on the panel above him.

 **Int: Space - X-wing - Luke - Cockpit**

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Luke, that you?

 **Luke**

Yeah Biggs, are you on a secure line?

 **Biggs V.O.**

Wait a minute.

 _ **Pause**_

Ok, now I am.

 **Luke** **  
**I'm sending you something.

He actuates more controls on the panel above him.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Luke, where are you…  
 _ **Pause V.O. Excited**_ _ **  
**_Holy smokes, what the hell is that?

 **Luke** **  
**It's called The X-Wing Fighter.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**It sure is! Where did you get it, Luke are you coming here?

 **Luke** **  
**Yes, I'm headed your way, and I got it from the one and only Doctor  
Bartholomew.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Thee Doctor Bartholomew?

 **Luke** **  
**The one and only.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Wow, so… what's he like?

 **Luke** **  
**Dead.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Dead? I thought you said you were just with him?

 **Luke|** **  
**I did, the Empire got him, I barely got away.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Ok… Sorry Luke. So why are you coming here?

 **Luke** **  
**I need a place to hide her.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Luke… what… I don't have any place…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Wait.

 **Luke** **  
**…What?

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**I think… I think I do have a place.

 **Luke** **  
**I knew I could count on you Biggs.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Listen, don't come here, I'm sending you coordinates to  
another place.

 **Luke** **  
**Receiving  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Where is this?

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**It's some caverns where my friends and I go to smoke.

 **Luke** **  
**What?

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Hey, it's stressful here, it's an outlet.

 **Luke** **  
**I'm sending you all the plans and schematics now, hide them.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Yeah, I guess.

 **Luke** **  
**Biggs, if the Empire gets this…

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**No, no, I get it, I get it.

 **Luke** **  
**|This place looks good.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Are you sure no one is following you?

 **Luke** **  
**Biggs, you should see this thing. The computer is… marvelous, I'm  
not being followed, I'm sure, I'm sure.

 **END STORY – Luke,rooster,sweet,x-wing**

 **Biggs Darklighter and the X-Wing Fighter**

 **71 Ext: Begin Lines – Bator Bai – As if we're going into** **  
** **the past**

Darth Vader has resumed his duties for the Emperor, recruiting  
people for service with the Empire. Darth and a large complement  
of soldiers, Storm Troopers and ships have landed on the planet of  
Bator Bai, dangerous close to the Yavin system.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **To Leia**_ _ **  
**_I was going to have you meet with some of the dignitaries on Bator  
Bai but it seems, according to our scouts, that the Empire has been  
doing some recruiting on nearby planets, one being Bator Bai.

 **Leia** **  
**I'm not afraid father.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I know you're not sweetheart but there's no point in putting you  
in harm's way if I don't need to.

 **Leia** **  
**You sound… skeptical.

 **Sen Org** **  
**With the Empire so close, we may have to evacuate.

 **Leia** **  
**Evacuate? Evacuate who?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Everyone, all the moons.

 **71 Ext: Bator Bai – surface – day**

Darth and his soldiers are rounding up hundreds of thousands of  
the native species of this planet and are transporting them to Darth's  
new ship, the Executor.

 **72 Ext: Space – view of Executor and Bator Bai**

The camera shows the Executor with the planet in the background.  
Tiny ships, by comparison, move about her.

 **71b Ext: Bator Bai – surface**

Transport ships are either landing or taking off.

 **Imperial Officer 100** **  
** _ **To Darth**_ _ **  
**_Sir, the transfers are going well now that they've seen the power  
we can hit them with.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Still observing**_ _ **  
**_Good, how long until we can move to the next planet?

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER 100** **  
**Two hours sir.

 **Darth** **  
**That will be fine commander, See to it that it doesn't take any longer.

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER 100** **  
**Yes sir.

The officer leaves.

 **73 Ext: Pan over native people – Batorians**

They're human like enough and they're not happy. Some still  
resist, soldiers and Storm Troopers have their hands full and  
must often force the recruits into the transport ships. Some  
females of the species cry at losing their loved ones. A Storm  
Trooper hits a woman with the butt of his weapon. Her husband  
reacts, the man is shot dead. She screams and attacks, they  
shoot her too.

Others from the planet see this and are outraged but know that  
if they react they will be shot dead also. Suddenly an explosion  
is heard not too far off.

 **Storm Trooper 62** **  
** _ **Yells out to the Batorian's**_ _ **  
**_If you don't want the same, fall in lines. We WILL kill you if you  
resist!

 **71 DARTH – Baitor Bai - Surface**

He has heard the explosion and sees the smoke from it rising.  
He heads in that direction. While he is walking he gets on his comm..

 **72 EXT: Space – Executor**

 **74 INT: Executor - main bridge**

 **Commander 102** **  
**Yes sir.

 **71 EXT: BATOR BAI – SURFACE**

 **Darth** **  
**What was that explosion?

 **Commander 102 V.O** **  
**We're under attack sir.

 **Darth** **  
**By who?

 **Commander 102 V.O.** **  
**It's… hard to tell right now sir. We're only detecting… one  
ship so far.

 **Darth** **  
**One… ship?

 **Commander 102 V.O.** **  
**Yes sir, although only one ship, I've never seen one like it before, it  
is… exceptional.

 **Darth** **  
**It's one ship commander, destroy it!

 **Commander 102 V.O.** **  
**We've… tried sir. We…

 **Darth** **  
**…Why wasn't I told about this?

 **Commander 102 V.O.** **  
**It just arrived sir, we've been so busy containing the damage,  
we haven't had a chance. We do have Tie Fighters dispatched,  
they should be within the atmosphere soon.

Another explosion, then another. Several more follow, Darth finally  
sees the ship that's doing all the damage. It's Biggs Darklighter and  
the X-Wing. The X-wing is destroying Imperial positions and he's  
doing a good job of it. Tie fighters come into view and give chase.  
Biggs flies back into space, they follow.

 **75 Ext: Space – X-Wing – Tie fighters – Executor – Bator Bai**

More Tie Fighters meet him as he comes away from the planet but  
he's ready and destroys two of them before they know what hit them.  
They fly and fire at him but they can't catch him.

 **71 Ext: Bator Bai – surface**

 **Darth** **  
**He's watching the air. Soon the X-Wing comes back into view and  
begins attacking Imperial positions again.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Gets a call on his comm..**_ _ **  
**_What is it commander?

 **Commander 102 V.O.** **  
**He… it… just destroyed eight of our fighters.

 **Darth** **  
**What?

Darth runs towards his own fighter which is still some distance away.  
He sees the X-Wing again as he runs, some of the Native species start  
to fight back, they're able overcome some of the Imperial Soldiers.

They take weapons and a fire fight starts. The natives are getting  
gunned down but there are too many and they eventually turn the odds.  
More Tie fighters enter the atmosphere and are able to drive the X-Wing off.

Darth is almost to his ship when it explodes in front of him. It blows  
him back! Imperial troops come to his aid.

 **Darth** **  
**I'm alright, just get me a ship!

They escort Darth to a Tie Fighter on the ground, Darth takes off, the Tie  
Fighter is mediocre at best.

 **Int: Darth – Tie Fighter – cockpit – Darth frustrated at its** **  
** **inability to handle**

 **76 Ext: Space - Darth and Biggs**

Darth gives Biggs a bit of a fight but Biggs quickly bests him causing  
damage. Darth has no choice but to run for the Executor.

 **79 INT: Darth ship – cockpit**

He gets on his comm..

 **Darth**

Commander, I am coming aboard, I'll need another ship, and I don't mean  
a Tie Fighter.

A call comes in from the planet surface to Darth.

 **Ground Commander V.O.** **  
**Lord Vader, the natives have over run our troops and that ship has come  
back and is attacking again.

 **Darth** **  
**Hold fast commander, I'll be back to clean up your mess shortly.

 **Ground Commander V.O.** **  
**Oh… yes sir.

 **77 Ext: Space – Alliance ships**

A large ship drops out of light speed off to the side of the Executor.  
The ship fires massive cannons on the Executor. Another large ship  
soon joins the fight also attacking the Executor. Several smaller Old  
Republic fighters join the fray.

 **80 Space fight**

Darth barely gets aboard the Executor. Darth boards another fighter  
ship similar to his. (TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter)

 **81 Ext: Space – Darth leaving Executor**

Darth takes off again with a Tie Fighter escort. His escort is all, but  
one destroyed almost as soon as he departs the Executor again. Darth  
gets a call on his ships comm.. from the surface.

 **Surface Commander V.O.** **  
**Sir, we were just about to get the Batorian's under control when…

 **Darth** **  
**…When what commander?

 **Surface Commander V.O.** **  
**…When… Jedi showed up.

 **Darth** **  
**Jedi?  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I'll be down shortly!

Darth is almost hit, his deflector shields hold. He turns to fight when  
two Jedi fighters fly past. They are destroying everything in their paths.  
Darth goes after them, another call from the Executor.

 **79 Int: Darth's ship - cockpit**

 **Commander 202 V.O.** **  
**We holding sir but these larger Rebel ships are pounding us!

 **Darth** **  
**I have other problems commander, try to hold them off.

 **Commander 202 V.O.** **  
**We'll try sir but our shields are beginning to fail!

Another call.

 **Surface Commander V.O.** **  
**Lord Vader, these Jedi are… quite impossible to kill, they're wreaking  
havoc down here, and…

 **Darth** **  
**…And…

 **Surface Commander V.O** **  
**…Republic troops have arrived! We're…

 **Darth** **  
**…You're what commander…

Another voice comes over Darth's comm..

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Hello my old friend.

 **Darth** **  
**Obi Wan!

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Sorry old friend, your ground commander is kind-of… dead. Is there someone  
else you'd like to put in charge?

 **Darth** **  
**I will be down…

…Attacked again by Jedi fighter ships…

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**…Busy old friend, would you like me to come up there and give you a hand?

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Flying and fighting**_ _ **  
**_…I will deal with you soon my old master!

 **Obi Wan V.O** **  
**Perhaps.

A call from the Executor.

 **74 INT: Executor - Bridge**

Dealing with a battle and talking at the same time…

 **Commander 202** **  
**I'm sorry Lord Vader, our shields are almost down, we need to move the  
Executor if we don't want to lose her!

 **79 Int: Darth – Cockpit**

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Obviously frustrated**_ _ **  
**_I… Very well commander, move the ship!

 **Commander 202 V.O.** **  
**Should we…

 **Darth** **  
**…Don't wait for me commander… quickly!

 **72 Ext: Space - Executor**

The Executor begins to move fighting as she goes.

 **83 EXT: View - larger reble ship**

 **84 INT: Rebel Ship – Bridge**

Her crew is cheering, one of the Rebel commanders gets on the comm..

 **Bridge commander** **  
**They're running General, we were able to shut down her shields before  
they could do anything!

 **78 Ext: Bator Bai - surface – Day – Obi Wan**

Mopping up the last of the Imperial ground force.

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **To an alliance officer**_ _ **  
**_Good commander, keep them running!

 **82 EXT: Space – Other Sith fighters**

 **85 INT: Cockpit – Darth Zeen(DZ)**

 **Darth Zeen** **  
**There are three of us just off the Starboard side of the Executor Lord  
Vader, we're joining your fight!

 **Darth** **  
**Good, watch out for the Jedi fighters. I'm going to the surface to  
see what I can do there!

 **Darth Zeen V.O.** **  
**Roger.

The three Sith ships fan out wreaking havoc on the Republic Fighter  
ships. The Jedi fighters break off their chase with Darth Vader and  
begin fighting the other Sith fighters. The Sith are good but the Jedi  
hold their own.

 **85 Int: DZ (Darth Zeen)**

A Sith ship gets behind one of the Jedi Fighters.

 **86 Int: Cockpit – Jedi (Depa Billaba)**

 **Jedi Depa Billaba** **  
**I've got one on me! I can't shake him!

 **80 Ext: Space - fight**

Just about the time the Sith has a lock on the Jedi ship and is  
about to fire, Bigg's comes back into the fight in space. He  
immediately takes on the Sith Fighters.

 **71 Ext: Bator Bai - surface**

Darth Vader lands on the surface. He leaps out of his ship, Light  
Saber ablaze. He fights off several Republic soldiers but is quickly  
engaged by a Jedi(Stass Allie), Darth and Stass dual away.

 **87 Ext: space – Biggs' ship**

Biggs flies through Tie Fighters to get to the Sith. They are now running  
from him!

 **88 ext: Space – Darth Vigis – View of ship**

Darth Vigis decides to turn and engage Biggs. They fire at each  
other, maneuvering and firing. Vigis gives Biggs a good fight but  
Bigg's is too good and maneuvers one more time to destroy  
Darth Vigis.

 **(And then there were 10 Sith left)**

Soon, all but a few Tie Fighters are left and still being chased and  
destroyed either by the Jedi fighters or the Republic fighters.

 **89 Ext: Space - Jedi Kyp Durron – Cockpit**

 **Kyp Durron** **  
** _ **Calls Obi Wan from his ship**_ _ **  
**_General, we're almost done!

 **90 Ext: Obiwan's ship – other ships**

 **91 Int: Obiwan - cockpit**

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Good, I'm already in the air and headed home, meet you back  
at base.

 **Kyp Durron V.O.** **  
**Roger sir.

 **71 EXT: Bator Bai - surface – Day**

Darth and the Jedi are still dueling but Darth is better and eventually  
bests Jedi(Stass Allie). Stass goes down but isn't quite dead. Darth  
holds his Light Saber to Stass' throat.

 **Darth** **  
**I am not interested in killing you, where is General Kenobi?

 **Stass Allie** **  
** _ **Dying**_ _ **  
**_He… he… took off… in his… ship.

 **Darth** **  
**Tell me where he will go and I'll make your death swift?

 **Stass Allie** **  
** _ **Suffering**_ _ **  
**_I'm… I'm… fallen… you'll get… nothing… from me.

He gasps.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Then you shall die by my Saber!

 **Stass Allie** **  
**I am… already dead!

Darth, still angry, thrusts his Light Saber into Stass' throat, steeling  
his last vestige of life.

 **91 INT: Space – Obi Wan – Cockpit**

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **Senses the death**_ _ **  
**_Damn you Darth Vader… Damn you!

 **Time passes:**

 **92 EXT: Alliance Destroyer – Docking bay**

 **93 Int: Alliance destroyer – docking bay**

Obi Wan lands his ship in the now fleeing Rebel Destroyer and hops  
out. Other Jedi meet him, Yoda joins them.

 **Jedi Adi Gallia** **  
** _ **To Obi Wan and Yoda**_ _ **  
**_Stass Allie is dead.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Yes, I felt it.

 **71 EXT: Bator Bai - surface – Darth Vader's ship**

Darth Vader lifts off.

 **94 Ext: Space – Darth's ship**

 **79 Int: Darth – cockpit - pov**

When he arrives in space there is only wreckage of fighter ships both  
Imperial and Republic. The Rebels have gone.

 **79b INT: Cockpit – Darth**

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_I will find you Obi Wan, and when I do…

 **32 EXT: Alliance Hq – Day**

 **95 INT: Alliance Hq – Miscellaneous Meeting room**

 **Jedi Joelle Golda** **  
**The mystery ship would seem to be on our side.

 **Yoda** **  
**Yes, on our side he is. Know who this man is, does anyone?

No one answers.

 **Sen Org** **  
**How effective is he exactly?

 **Joelle Golda** **  
**He is… better than anyone I have ever seen.

 **Sen Org** **  
**If he is with us why doesn't he come out? Is he in hiding?

 **Mace** **  
**Good Question.

 **Yoda** **  
**Em, good question in deed.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**I think I recognize the design and it's as superb as I would expect.

 **Yoda** **  
**Recognize it also do I. Design such a ship, only one man there is.

 **Mace** **  
**Who?

 **Yoda** **  
**Doctor Ein Bartholomew it would have to be.

 **Mace** **  
**Thee Doctor Ein Bartholomew?

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Yes, it has to be!

 **Sen Org** **  
**I thought he was dead?

All are silent.

 **Yoda** **  
**Designed it, before his death, perhaps.

 **Sen Org** **  
**It would seem, that the doctors death was… a myth.

 **Yoda** **  
**Cover up, it may have been, in hiding he is.

 **Mac** **  
**Can we confirm that it wasn't a Jedi, would the doctor be flying it?

All think.

 **Yoda** **  
**Think so, I do not.

 **Obiwan** **  
**Why not?

 **Yoda** **  
**Old, he would be.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Maybe the ships Nava-computer makes him as good as he is.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No…

 **Obiwan** **  
**No? How do you know?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No Nava-computer flies like that. I watched that ship. A man was  
flying it.

 **Sen Org** **  
**If the Captain says that it was a man, then it was a man.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Thank you sir.

 **Mace** **  
**So if what Master Yoda says is true, if the doctor is indeed old, he  
would not have the reflexes that, that pilot displayed.

 **Yoda** **  
**If a Jedi he was.

 **Mace** **  
**But you don't think he is?

 **Yoda** **  
**I do not.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**He has to be a Jedi, that's the only explanation.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Not necessarily.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Captain Antilles, I meant no disrespect but…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…None taken General, I understand exactly what you're saying…

 **Yoda** **  
**…Correct the Captain is, reason to believe a Jedi, there is no indication.  
Only a few of us, are there left.

 **Obiwan** **  
**No… there's no reason for us to believe there are not more Jedi  
in hiding somewhere.

 **Yoda** **  
**In hiding maybe, revealed themselves to us they have not. Unlike a  
Jedi this would be. Sense him, I did not.

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **Defeated**_ _ **  
**_True.

 **Yoda** **  
**No… this pilot, a man he is.

 **96 EXT: Space - Fourth Moon of Yavin**

 **95 INT: Alliance Hq - Meeting room – Sen Org and Leia are alone**

The Senator and Leia talk alone.

 **Sen Org** **  
**…And the Galboron are on board.

 **Leia** **  
**Father that's wonderful.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes, well… it's thanks to our mystery man. Of course we… still haven't told the  
Galboron, that we don't know who he is yet.

 **Leia** **  
**Hey, whatever it takes.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I think they've actually convinced two of their neighboring planets to  
join as well.

 **Leia** **  
**Wow, our mystery man really made an impression.

 **Sen Org** **  
**He did and that's why I need you.

 **Leia** **  
**Wha… me?

 **Sen org** **  
**I'm going to help the Galboron get everything prepared to come on  
board. I need you to go to the other two planets, negotiate with  
them, get them to solidify their intent to join the Alliance, find  
out what, if anything, they're willing to commit to the effort.

 **Leia** **  
**Father, I'm… honored.

 **Sen Org** **  
**You've earned it, I want you to take Captain Antilles and my ship.

 **Leia** **  
**But…

 **Sen Org** **  
**…No buts… and a large complement of soldiers, well armed.

 **Leia** **  
**Are you thinking something might happen?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Hopefully not but you never know.

 **7 EXT: Space - Corvette**

 **14 INT: Corvette - bridge**

Leia and Cap Ant are headed toward Hewl, a neighboring planet to K'ath.

 **Helmsman** **  
**Princes!

Leia walks over by him.

 **Leia** **  
**Yes?

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Looking over at the radar**_ _ **  
**_We may have company.

 **Leia** **  
**What do you mean?

 **Helmsman** **  
**These dots on radar, they weren't there a minute ago. They're fairly  
far behind us but they seem to be on the same coordinates as us.

 **Leia** **  
**Following us?

 **Helmsman** **  
**I don't know for sure, but I think so.

 **Leia** **  
**Get Captain Antilles up here!

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yes ma'am.

The Helmsman hits a comm.. button.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **To the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Do you have any idea who they are?

 **Helmsman** **  
**No, they're too far away but they are gaining on us.

Leia watches the radar.

 **Leia** **  
**Should we hail them?

 **Helmsman** **  
**I…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…No!

 **Leia** **  
**Thank you for coming Captain.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at the radar**_ _ **  
**_What do you have?

 **Helmsman** **  
**I'm pretty sure we're being followed sir.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**What makes you think so?

 **Helmsman** **  
**I… I've seen this before, it seems… like…

Cap Ant is watching the radar.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes… good catch… I think you're right.

 **Leia** **  
**Any idea…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…No but I've seen that type of ship formation.

Leia watches the radar herself.

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Looking forward but to Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Yeah… I've seen that formation too, who does that?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Imperial Fighters?

 **Helmsman** **  
**It's been a long time but… I think you're right.

 **Leia** **  
**Can we out run them?

 **Helmsman** **  
**Easily.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…They'll know we're running.

 **Leia** **  
**But don't they want to catch us?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Not necessarily, they'll most likely contact others.

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Looks up at Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Interceptors?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I think.  
 _ **Pause, looking at the radar**_ _ **  
**_…Six, so far?

 **Helmsman** **  
**…Yes… I count six.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**We could out run them but if we get intercepted…

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_How far are we from _HEWL_?

 **Helmsman** **  
**Half hour.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No… we need to make a break for home. If we jump to light speed  
right now, they won't be able to track us.

 **Leia** **  
**What about the negotiations with the _Hewlians_?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Negotiations are called off, I don't want to take any chances. I'm ninety-nine  
percent sure those are Imperial Fighters.  
 _ **To the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Set the Nava-computer, make the jump as soon as you can!

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yes sir.  
 _ **To the co-pilot**_ _ **  
**_Set the Nava-computer for Yavin 4.

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Ey sir, setting…  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Ah-oh!

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Preparing for light speed**_ _ **  
**_What?

 **Co-pilot** **  
**I think it's too late!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at the radar**_ _ **  
**_Yep, more in front of us.

 **Helmsman** **  
**I count… twelve.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…I… whatever, it's too many.

 **Leia** **  
**Can we still make a run for it?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Working frantically with the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Maybe.  
 _ **Cap Ant hits a comm.. button**_ _ **  
**_Prepare for light speed!

 **Helmsman** **  
**…There… the Nava… computer is almost charged.

A Laser cannon hit rattles the Corvette and jumbles it!

 **Leia**

What the heck was that?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To Co-pilot**_ _ **  
**_Status?

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields holding!

 **Leia** **  
**Our shields… were up?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**The ships computer anticipated an attack and raised them.

 **Leia** **  
**Well… that's good… I didn't know we could do that?

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yeah, except with the shields up we can't jump to Light Speed now.

 **Leia** **  
**Oh.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Hits a comm.. button**_ _ **  
**_Battle Stations! Charge all weapons.

 **Leia** **  
**Oh my god, are we going to fight?

Another laser hit, then another!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields holding!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Who the heck is firing on us, those Fighters are still too far away?

Another laser hit!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields still holding!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To others on the bridge with them**_ _ **  
**_Anyone ID where those shots are coming from?

 **Helmsman** **  
**…There's two but… I can't…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Hit it commander, gun it and take the best way out of here!

 **Helmsman** **  
**Yes sir.

The Helmsman pushes a lever forward. The camera shows that they  
are beginning to move faster and turn at the same time, POV, bridge  
window.

 **7 EXT: Space - Corvette**

The Corvette takes off quickly.

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Helmsman** **  
**We're leaving them in the dust… but…

 **Bridge soldier** **  
**…I see one sir… but… I don't recognize it!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Looks out soldiers window**_ _ **  
**_Where?

Pause.

 **Bridge Soldier** **  
**…There!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_They're… Sith, I'm sure of it!

 **Bridge Soldier** **  
**How do you know that?

Cap Ant. also at a window watching. He knows she's just used  
the Force to figure out who they were. He covers it…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I think you're right!

 **Bridge Soldier** **  
** _ **Looks at the Princes**_ _ **  
**_But… how would you have known that?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…She didn't…  
 _ **Catches himself**_ _ **  
**_…I mean… sorry ma'am, I wasn't…

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Offended for a second, then common sense takes over**_ _ **  
**_No… you're right… it was just a guess.

 _ **Looks at the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Can we send a distress call?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… I suppose it doesn't make any difference now, send it!

Another hit!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields holding!

 **COMMUNICATIONS MAN** **  
** _ **Has a head set on**_ _ **  
**_They… they jammed our transmission!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Senses something**_ _ **  
**_Send it…  
 _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_…That direction!

 **Communications Man** **  
**Yes ma'am!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To Leia**_ _ **  
**_Hoping to call on our mystery man?

 **Leia** **  
**Worth a try.

Another hit!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Dang it!

Three more hits!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Oh man, shields at ninety-five percent!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_Move over commander.

The Helmsman gives up his chair to Cap Ant. Cap Ant sits down.

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **To Leia**_ _ **  
**_Now you're going to see some flying!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Let's turn this thing around!

 **Leia** **  
**We're heading… back to the Tie Fighters?

Another hit, then another!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields holding at Ninety-five percent!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**We'll mix it up a little, that'll throw them off!

 **Helmsman** **  
**That might work.

 **7 EXT: SPACE - Corvette**

They go almost crashing through the Tie Fighters, firing as they go!  
As they plow through, the Corvettes guns take out two Tie Fighters!  
Another hit!

 **14 Int: Corvette - bridge**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Ninety-Five percent!

 **Helmsman** **  
**It worked!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**For the moment!

 **97 EXT: Space - Corvette - among Tie Fighters**

Cap Ant wheels the ship around and gets behind two of the Tie  
Fighters. The Corvettes gunmen fire again. They destroy another.

 **14 Int: Corvette - bridge**

Another hit by the Sith!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**hields at…  
 _ **Looks at his monitor**_ _ **  
**_…Ninety… Ninety percent!

 **14b EXT: Space - Corvette**

The Corvette wheels around for another run but now there are  
several Tie Fighters behind them and more coming in. The  
Corvettes guns are blazing in all directions. Now the Tie  
Fighters have a good shot at them.

 **14c INT: Corvette – Bridge**

Several lighter hits, then several large hits!

 **Cap Ant**

Damn those Sith, I can't get away from them in this, it's too big and  
clumsy!

 **Leia** **  
**I think you're doing great!

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields at… Eighty percent!

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight**

The Sith ships are now behind them and firing away!

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge – Havoc**

The co-pilot is now counting down the Shield intensity! Cap  
Ant is doing his best!

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight**

There are too many and with the Sith Fighters, they're doom  
is in site! The Sith hit everything they fire at!

 **14B INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Shields at ten percent sir! We're in a bad way!

 **80b EXT: Space Fight**

One of the Sith Fighters passes directly in front of the Corvette.  
Laser cannon fire comes from a different direction and knocks  
the Sith Fighter for a loop! It's damaged and out of the fight  
for a moment.

 **14c INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Leia** **  
**What that us?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No!

The Helmsman is next to the main window of the Bridge.

 **Helmsman** **  
**I see it, I think it's… our mystery ship!

 **Leia** **  
**It's about time!

 **80c EXT: Space - Fight**

The Corvette takes two more hits!

 **14d INT: Corvette Bridge**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**That's it, shields at zero… I repeat, shields are down!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_We're done for!

 **Leia** **  
**Oh my god!

The mystery pilot calls them.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Run! Run! I'll hold them off if I can!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Comm's.. back to Biggs**_ _ **  
**_We won't make it!

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight**

Biggs destroys one of the Sith Fighters!

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Co-Pilot** **  
**He got one!

 **Leia** **  
**What? What's going on?

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_The mystery ship, he destroyed one of the Sith Fighters!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Pauses, thinks**_ _ **  
**_We… we should be… dead.

 _ **Looks at Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Why aren't we dead?

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Watching the radar**_ _ **  
**_It looks like… some of the Tie fighters are… following the mystery  
ship… but… the rest are just following behind us, they're not  
shooting!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To Leia**_ _ **  
**_That can only mean one thing… they mean to board us!

 **Leia** **  
**How, can they do that with that type of ship?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at the Helmsman**_ _ **  
**_They can't but an Imperial Star Destroyer could!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**They… they won't fire on you! They won't fire on you! I think  
they're planning on… boarding you… somehow!  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Shoot back! Shoot back! Shoot at the Tie Fighters, they won't fire!

 **80b EXT: Space - Fight**

Cap Ant, still at the Helm. The Corvette takes off and maneuvers for  
a shot at the Tie Fighters.

 **14b Int: Corvette - bridge**

 **Leia** **  
**So why don't they fire back at us?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I think what the mystery man is saying is that they're under  
orders not to destroy us!

 **Leia** **  
**Oh.

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight – X-Wing**

Bigg's is barely avoiding the Sit Fighter. He piece meals the Tie Fighters  
that are still in a fight with him, one at a time. Cap Ant is using the  
Corvette and blasting the idle Tie Fighters out of existence. There's  
one Tie Fighter left. The Corvette chases it. The Corvette gets on  
the side of the remaining Tie Fighter.

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge – Cap Ant**

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Fire! Fire!

 **80b EXT: Space – Corvette aside tie fighter**

The side gunners on the Corvette fire on the Tie Fighter and destroy it!

 **14b INT: Corvette – Bridge**

They all rejoice!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Into a comm..**_ _ **  
**_It's not over, we have to help the mystery ship!

 **Leia** **  
**Shouldn't we run?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at Leia**_ _ **  
**_…Please ma'am… we have to help him!

 **Leia** **  
**One shot Captain, one shot and we're a fire ball!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Need some help here!

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Looks at Cap Ant**_ _ **  
**_Oh… what the heck!

 **80c EXT: Space - Fight – Corvette**

The Corvette guns it's engines and heads towards Bigg's. The  
Corvette guns start firing!

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Thanks… get some of those Tie Fighters off me so I can concentrate  
on that Sith ship!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Roger!

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight**

The Corvette takes after the remaining Tie Fighters. The Tie Fighters  
fire at the Corvette a couple of times and then stop, only giving chase.  
Bigg's is being chased by the Sith Fighter and two Tie Fighters. He takes  
out one of the Tie Fighters chasing the Corvette but then has to re-engage  
the Sith.

 **14b INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_Stay with the Sith!

 **80b EXT: Space - Fight**

The Corvette maneuvers, guns blazing! Cap Ant, in spite of the  
Corvettes size, is really good and gets more shots at the Tie  
Fighters. The Corvettes gunners, all guns blazing, take out  
another Tie Fighter.

 **89b Ext: Biggs - ship**

Biggs and the Sith are battling it out alone now. The Sith is good  
and manages to take out part of Biggs' shields.

 **2 INT: Bigg's – Cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**R4, what's going on? Looks like our shields are…

 **98 EXT: Bigg's – Space Fight**

The Sith continues to fire on him, taking out one of his engines!

 **14c INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Damn, this guys good, he got one of my engines!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **To himself, Leia hears him**_ _ **  
**_That's not good.

 **80 EXT: Space - Fight – Corvette**

Cap Ant steers the Corvette so that he's in position to fire on the Sith  
ship when it goes past. When it finally does, the Corvette gunmen  
give it their all.

The Sith Fighter gets hit a couple of times, his shields hold and  
he's able to maneuver out of the way of the Corvette cannons  
but it's just enough for Bigg's to get around for a good shot. Bigg's  
is tight on this Sith Fighter now!

 **14 INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Bridge Soldier** **  
**Shields back on line, we've got… ten percent!

 **80b EXT: Space - Fight**

Cap Ant then moves the Corvette, fires the ships engines  
and moves back into battle with the remaining Tie Fighters  
that still won't fire on him. Bigg's is on the Sith Fighter and  
lays a continuous barrage on it!

It tries to out maneuver Bigg's but even with one engine down,  
he can't. Cap Ant, still battling the Tie Fighters is able to  
maneuver for a shot on the Sith.

 **14b INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Calls out to his comm..**_ _ **  
**_Forward gunners, fire on the Sith! Fire on the Sith!

 **80c EXT: Space - Fight**

The Corvettes forward gunners fire at the Sith. It throws the  
Sith Fighter off. Bigg's is still right on the Sith firing!

 **14c INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Helmsman** **  
**I think the Sith just lost his shields!

 **80d EXT: Space Fight**

In the mean time, Cap Ant has broken off the chase with the  
Sith Fighter and pursues the remaining Tie Fighters. He  
destroys another one! Bigg's knows the Sith's shields are  
down. He maneuvers and fires. A couple of blasts and it's  
destroyed! Bigg's turns his attention to the remaining Tie  
Fighters maneuvering with the Corvette.

There are three left, Bigg's is too good. He gets one of them right off.  
The other two Tie Fighters are able to fire on Bigg's a couple of times  
but miss. This gives Cap Ant the chance to maneuver for a shot. All  
the Corvette guns are firing!

They destroy another Tie Fighter. Bigg's is able to swoop in and  
destroy the last one.

 **And then there were eight sith**

 **80 INT: Corvette – Bridge**

 **Co-pilot** **  
**Another ship coming in! It's big!

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Looks at the Radar**_ _ **  
**_It's an Imperial Star Destroyer!  
 _ **Switches comm.. channels, calls to Biggs**_ _ **  
**_Star Destroyer coming in, we need to bug out!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**I'm going to need repairs!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Do you still have Hyper Drive?

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**I… yes I do!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Sending coordinates, follow us!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Go, I'm right behind you!

 **Helmsman** **  
** _ **Takes over**_ _ **  
**_Got it sir!

 **Computer Tech** **  
**Nava-Computers on line, we can make the jump when  
you're ready!

 **Helmsman** **  
**Prepare for Light Speed!

 **99 EXT: Space – Two ships**

The two ships jump to Light Speed. First the Corvette and then Bigg's  
shortly after.

 **100 INT: Yavin 4 – Tracking station**

 **Technician** **  
** _ **Calls the Senator on a comm..**_ _ **  
**_Sir, your daughters ship just came out of light speed. She'll be  
landing soon.

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Good, thank you.

 **Technician** **  
**They've… sustained some damage I think!

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**I'll be right down!

 **Technician** **  
** _ **To Corvette**_ _ **  
**_Captain Antilles, are you alright?

 **Cap Ant V.O.** **  
**We're good, we'll need repairs but everyone's alright.

The Senator comes in to the Tracking Station and hits a comm.. button.

 **Technician** **  
**…Sir, there's… another ship… behind them, just came out of  
light speed.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Captain, there's someone behind you!

 **Cap Ant V.O.** **  
**Oh, it's ok, it's our mystery man!

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh… well who is he?

 **Cap Ant V.O.** **  
**Ah… I don't know…

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**Biggs Darklighter, at your service!

Yoda and Mace come in behind the Senator and the Technician.

 **Cap Ant V.O.** **  
**He's the reason we're still here! He'll be needing repairs as  
well.

 **Sen Org** **  
**That's… fantastic.  
 _ **To the Technician**_ _ **  
**_Bring him in.

 **Technician** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Yoda** **  
**This man, we will finally meet?

Senator Organa runs to get outside.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **To the Technician**_ _ **  
**_The name of this man, what is it?

 **Technician** **  
**…Biggs… Darklighter?

Mace and Yoda look at each other, neither knows who Bigg's is.

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Get repair teams out there on the double!

 **Technician** **  
**Yes sir.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **To the Technician**_ _ **  
**_The other Senators, call them.

 **Technician** **  
**Yes master Yoda.

 **32 EXT: Outside - Alliance compound – Landing platform**

Bigg's and the Corvette have already landed. The two ships are  
immediately surrounded by repairmen and technicians. The Senator  
greats his daughter and the Captain as they exit the Corvette. The  
Corvette shows signs of battle. Senator Organa and Leia hug! As  
they're hugging, the Sen reaches out and shakes Cap Ant hand  
vigorously.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I'm so glad you're alright… both of you! Captain, you brought  
my daughter back to me. I can't thank you enough!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Hey… if it weren't for Mr. Darklighter there, none of us would  
be here.

They all run over to Biggs. The Senator practically knocks Bigg's over  
hugging him.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Into Biggs' ear**_ _ **  
**_Thank you, thank you son!

He pulls back, Leia Hugs Biggs almost as hard, then pulls back.

 **Leia** **  
**It's so good to finally meet you! And we're grateful, so very  
grateful!

 **Biggs** **  
**Oh, wow, if I'd known I would get this kind of reception, I'd have  
come out of hiding a long time ago.

They laugh, the Senator still shaking Biggs' hand. Now Yoda,  
Mace and others are around Bigg's giving platitudes.

 **Biggs cont.** **  
**No, no, I was even too glad to help! Hey, who was the guy flying the Corvette?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Steps forward**_ _ **  
**_Captain Antilles and the pleasures all mine.

Biggs and the Captain hug and shake hands.

 **Biggs** **  
**Thee Captain Antilles?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_Well, has my reputation proceeded me?

 **Biggs** **  
**Didn't you document Dog Fighting techniques in Kelada?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh… as a matter of fact, I did.

 **Biggs** **  
**I just left the Academy. It's required reading. I did my Thesis  
on your writings.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I… I had no idea… I'm flattered… I guess.

 **Biggs** **  
**It has always gotten a lot of recognition at the Academy. It's the  
reason I'm the Fighter Pilot that I am.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **To Biggs**_ _ **  
**_I understand you are quite the fighter pilot?

 **Biggs** **  
**I guess I'm pretty good but no one can out fly the Captain.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Let me tell you something Mr. Darklighter…

 **Biggs** **  
**Biggs… just Biggs.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…Biggs, I watched you fly out there and I'm sure… that you could  
teach me a thing or two.

 **Biggs** **  
**Aw, no way sir.

All laugh.

 **Sen Org** **  
**We're repairing your ship but I… we owe you a great deal. Is there  
anything else we can do for you?

 **Biggs** **  
**Um… actually, I've been hiding near the academy, but I'm afraid  
someone is going to find out, can I stay here?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Locks arms with him**_ _ **  
**_Of Course you can stay here, we've plenty of room.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Under one condition…

Everyone stops.

 **Biggs** **  
**Yes?

 **Sen Org** **  
**You join our Alliance and fight with us!

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Looks around**_ _ **  
**_I… I have been.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Now you're official.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Looks around again**_ _ **  
**_I… I wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone smiles or laughs.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **As they're walking**_ _ **  
**_Why didn't you just go home?

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Stops, turns around and points to the X-Wing**_ _ **  
**_I had to hide her.

Sen Org walks over by the X-Wing, others join him.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes, so what about this?

Biggs walks over by it, turns and smiles.

 **Biggs** **  
**Everyone… I give you… The X-Wing Fighter!

They all look at the X-Wing approvingly.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Good name.

 **Mace** **  
**Doctor Bartholomew?

 **Biggs** **  
**Yep.

 **Mace** **  
**Yeah, now that you mention it, it looks like something Bartholomew  
would have designed. Rumor has it he's dead.

 **Biggs** **  
**He is… I mean… he is now. According to a friend of mine, he  
escaped from the Empire years ago.

I guess he built some pretty nice ships for the Empire, a  
pride thing. My friend found him. He was going to give the X-Wing  
to my friend, but the Empire found him.

They attacked his place and killed him. My friend escaped  
with the X-Wing and brought it to me to hide. Dr. Bartholomew  
died about one year ago.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Who's your friend?

 **Biggs** **  
**Oh, his name is Luke… Luke Skywalker, he lives on Tatooine.

Senator Organa looks at Yoda, Yoda looks back.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Hoping no one makes the connection to Anakin.**_ _ **  
**_Skywalker, sounds familiar.

 **Biggs** **  
**Great guy, hope you all get to meet him someday.

 **Leia** **  
**I hope so too, I would like to meet him.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **Looking at Sen Org out of the corner of his eye**_ _ **  
**_Oh, believe we will, I do.

 **Sen Org** **  
**In the mean time…

Leia, still locked arms with Biggs, escorts him toward the entrance  
to the compounds…

 **Leia** **  
**…You stay right here with us. I'll get you quarters and take you  
there myself.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **See's she's attracted to him**_ _ **  
**_Leia, don't you think…

 **Leia** **  
**…No!

The others snicker.

 **95 Int: Alliance hq – meeting room**

The Senator, Leia and Biggs sit together.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So… Biggs, where can we get more of these… X-Wings?

 **Biggs** **  
**She's the only one so far sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**The only one?

 **Biggs** **  
**She's a prototype. Dr. Bartholomew only built one.

Mace enters the room, Yoda right behind.

 **Mace** **  
**A Prototype?

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Looks at Mace**_ _ **  
**_Yes sir.

 **Yoda** **  
**Building an Alliance we are. More of your ships we need.

 **Biggs** **  
**How big… is the Alliance right now?

 **Leia** **  
**We've about twenty planets, single planets involved. We also have  
about two-thousand men ready to fight here on this moon or  
surrounding moons in the Yavin system.

But we do need more ships, yours would be a great addition.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…The plans, design specs and diagrams are all in her computer. The R4  
unit that I had with me can help you with anything you need.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Looks around the room**_ _ **  
**_I'm sure.

 **101 Int: Alliance HQ – senators office**

An Engineer/Scientist sits down with him.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Dr. West, when was the last time we talked?

 **West** **  
**I don't know Senator, I've been busy, please forgive me.

 **Sen Org** **  
**No problem, I've been kind of busy myself.

 **West** **  
**I can imagine, I came to give you an update on building the  
X-Wing.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes?

 **West** **  
**There's a problem.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Isn't there always?

 **West** **  
**Probably.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So, what is it?

 **West** **  
**We have about eighty percent of the recourse's necessary to build her  
right here on this moon.

 **Sen Org** **  
**And the other twenty percent?

 **West** **  
**Not a clue! No one knows where to find them, no one knows where  
they came from. The man who built her went to great lengths to find some  
of the materials.

 **Sen Org** **  
**No… one knows?

 **West** **  
**No one, we've asked everyone. We even made inquiries of the  
R4 droid unit. Nothing.

 **Sen Org** **  
**That is a problem, what about Biggs…

 **West** **  
**…He can tell you anything you want to know about her but he has  
no idea where the sundry materials came from.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Thinks awhile**_ _ **  
**_We… I think we need… smugglers.

 **West** **  
**What?

Sen Org calls for Leia and Cap Ant. They enter the room shortly.

 **Leia** **  
**What's up pop?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Taken aback by her address**_ _ **  
**_Cap Ant, I want to ask you a question but I don't want to offend  
you.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh, well, then just ask.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ok… do you know any… smugglers?

 **Leia** **  
**Any what?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Laugh's**_ _ **  
**_Sm…

 **Leia** **  
**…That's what I thought he said…

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **A little uncomfortable**_ _ **  
**_Yes… we need some things and…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…Yes, I know some and I'm not offended.

Senator Organa is relieved.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**The Hutt's sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**The…

 **Leia** **  
**…Hutts?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes, almost all of Jabba's men are smugglers and good or bad, they're  
very good at it.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Ok, so how do we contact… the Hutts?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Actually, I'm not really sure sir. Subspace transmissions I guess.

 **Leia** **  
**What if the Empire intercepts those transmissions?

 **Sen Org** **  
**My point exactly.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**We could go there and ask.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Will the… Hutts let us in?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I don't think it'll be a problem. What we need to worry about is  
the Empire

 **Leia** **  
**Can Biggs help us?

 **Sen Org** **  
**He'll have to, ok, that's it then. We need to pay a visit to the Hutts.

 **Time passes:**

 **103 EXT: Dantooine – Day – Jabba's palace - Ship lot**

Han and Chewy are working on or loading their Hut smuggler ship.  
(They don't have the Falcon yet).

 **Chewy** **  
** _ **To Han**_ _ **  
**_GSC I'm tired of this, why can't we just smuggle easy stuff like  
the rest. I just don't want to do this?

 **Han** **  
**I don't either pal but we… just have to do this… I guess.

 **Chewy** **  
** _ **Throws his stuff down**_ _ **  
**_GSC I'm not going!

 **Han** **  
**Hey, I'm right there with ya pal but you're gonna have  
to take that up with Jabba.

 **Chewy** **  
** _ **Thinks**_

GSC I guess… maybe I'll just… go along.

 **Han** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_If it's any comfort, that was my thinking too. Besides,  
I don't want to do this without you Chewy.

Chewy growls affirmative.

 **96 EXT: Space - Yavin 4**

 **100 INT: Alliance HQ – Tracking Station**

Technician 2 Acknowledges pilot.

 **104 EXT: Han - smuggler ship.**

 **105 INT: han - Cockpit**

 **Han** **  
** _ **Into a comm..**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, ah… Yavin… moon… we're in a landing pattern, request…  
 _ **Looks at Chewy**_ _ **  
**_…Ah, permission… to… land?

 **100b Int: Yavin 4 – Tracking Station**

 **Technician 2** **  
**We need a security clearance code from you.

 **Han V.O.** **  
**Ok… sending… now.

 **Technician 2** **  
**We received your clearance. You're clear to land. Who are you hear  
to see?

 **Han V.O.** **  
**Ah… I don't know the guys name but if you give that code to your top… guy…  
he should know what to do with it.

 **Technician** **  
**Roger, go ahead and land. Give me a minute, I'll pass your message  
along.

 **Han V.O.** **  
**Ok.

 **Technician 2** **  
** _ **Switches channels**_ _ **  
**_Sir, I'm sending a code to your computer. Ship coming in, says you'll know  
what it means.

 **Sen Org V.O.** **  
**Got it, I'll take care of it.

 **Technician 2** **  
**Yes sir.  
 _ **Switches back**_ _ **  
**_Ok pilot, the Senator will meet you on the landing platform.

 **Han V.O.** **  
**Oh… ok… thanks.

 **32 EXT: Alliance HQ - day – Landing platform**

Sen Org walks out and greets them alone. Han and Chewy exit  
the ship. Han and the Senator shake hands. The Senator looks at  
Chewy, Chewy growls.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Hi, I'm Senator Organa.

 **Han** **  
**I'm Han Solo, this is my partner, Chewbacca.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Shakes Chewy's hand**_ _ **  
**_Pleasure.

Hands Han a data-pad.

 **Sen Org cont.**  
These are the materials we need.

Han looks it over and shows it to Chewy, Chewy growls.

 **Han** **  
**Wow, there's a lot of… stuff here. Any idea where we're  
supposed to get all this?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Not a clue, we were hoping…

 **Han** **  
** _ **Looks at Chewy**_ _ **  
**_…We'll find it… but that's gonna cost ya more.

 **Sen Org** **  
**How much?

 **Han** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Ten thousand per trip and it's gonna take… several trips to get it  
all here.

 **Sen Org** **  
**We can pay you Ten thousand per trip and another twenty-thousand  
when you're done if you can get it here quickly.

 **Han** **  
**Wow, good deal, you're on.  
 _ **Changes subject**_ _ **  
**_So… what all this stuff for if you don't mind my asking?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I mind.

 **Han** **  
**Gotcha.

 **Sen Org** **  
**The price we're paying is very high, it needs to include anonymity.

 **Han** **  
**Of course, ya know, this sounds like ship parts. You guys going up  
against the Empire or something?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Or something.

 **Han** **  
** _ **Thinks, laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_Yeah, well, that's ok. Chewy and I hate the Empire. I've a personal…  
thing… with them.

The Senator raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment.

 **Han cont.** **  
**Chewy, let's get going. Send a sub-space transmission to Jabba, let  
him know what we're doing.

 **Sen Org** **  
**…This… Jabba… I don't know if…

 **Han** **  
**…Don't worry pal… Senator… Jabba hates the Empire as much as  
|we do. I think your anonymity is safe.

 **Sen Org** **  
**…That… is… satisfactory… I guess.

 **Han** **  
**No time like the present.

Han boards the ship and they lift off. The Senator watches  
them leave.

 **104 EXT: Space – Alliance fighter teams**

 **105 Int: X-Wing – Blue team leader - cockpit**

 **BLUE LEADER** **  
**Blue team, check in!

 **106Iint: Biggs - X-Wing – cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**I'll do all the ground pounding, you guys just keep the Tie Fighters  
off of me.

 **Blue Leader V.O.** **  
**Roger X-Wing, got ya covered.

 **23 Ext: Space - Biggs and Blue team**

Biggs storms in to the planet, Quelii. He begins firing on Imperial  
positions. Tie Fighters attack. The rebel ships attack, keeping  
the Tie Fighters at bay.

 **Montage**

Biggs and his team attack several more planets where the Empire  
is doing their dastardly deeds. Tie fighters attack. They lose two  
fighters in one of the frays.

 **107 EXT: Space - planet of Parmel**

A Star Destroyer is stationed in orbit.

 **106 Int: Biggs - cockpit**

 *******FORMATTING WILL CONTINUE BUT IS NOT COMPLETE AT THIS TIME*******

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **On Comm..**_ _ **  
**_They're already down there.

A sub-space message comes to him from the Alliance HQ.

 **Technician 3 V.O.** **  
**"The Senator knows about your situation and has dispatched more  
fighters to your location. Stay out of range until they arrive."

 **Biggs** **  
**You heard em boys, we wait here.

A moment later, Blue Leader chimes in.

 **105 Int: Blue team leader - cockpit**

 **Blue Leader** **  
**Hey, I got something on Radar, looks big.

 **Yellow Leader V.O.** **  
**I got it too!

 **106b Int: Biggs – cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**I got it, we've been compromised! Fan out, Tie Fighters coming in!

 **108 Ext: Space - Battle**

There are eighteen ships including Biggs. They engage the Tie  
Fighters which are numerous. They fair well for a time but  
eventually one of the Y-Wings is destroyed. Before long,  
another is destroyed. Biggs has his hands full. About that  
time, thirty or so Alliance ships join the fight, large and small.

 **106c Int: Biggs - Cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Calls yellow team**_ _ **  
**_Yellow Leader, follow me, we're going to attack that Star Destroyer!

 **Yellow Leader** **  
**What?

 **Biggs** **  
**I'll send you all the key points to fire at.

 **Yellow leader** **  
**Roger X-Wing.

 **108 Ext: Space - Battle**

The Yellow team breaks off from the fight and begins to attack  
points on the Star Destroyer. Two more of the Alliance fighter  
ships are destroyed in the process. Red team is still in space  
fighting the Tie Fighters along with the Blue Team. Two more  
Alliance ships get destroyed but the rebels are cleaning up on  
the Tie Fighters. The mission is another rebel success.

 **Yellow Leader** **  
**Looks like we at least disabled that Star Destroyer.

 **Biggs** **  
**Good, Yellow team, follow me to the surface, for another  
attack.

They attack Imperial positions on the ground.

 **INT: Yavin 4 - Alliance HQ – Meeting room.**

All Alliance officials are present, including Yoda and Mace.

 **Yoda** **  
**Wreaking Havoc our forces are, angry the Empire will be.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes, and… we've also had nine more planets join the Alliance.  
We've got about forty-thousand men here or on nearby moons, |with ships, ready to fight.

Everyone in the room shows satisfaction.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Leia.

 **Leia** **  
**Father?

The Senator hands her a computer card.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I'll need you to head up a task force of dignitaries to our new  
planetary recruits, keep a droid unit with you.

 **Leia** **  
**Oh… ok.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Humor me Leia, it will give me some peace about you being  
out there.

 **Leia** **  
**Oh father.

 **Weeks pass:**

 **23 EXT: Space - Biggs – With the Blue Team**

 **Montage**

They're making more raids on Imperial positions on other planets.  
Red and Yellow teams have gone back to Alliance HQ, Blue leader  
calls Biggs.

 **End montage**

 **105 Int: Space – Blue Team Leader - Cockpit**

 **Blue Leader** **  
**I've got something on Radar.

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**I don't see it.

 **Blue Leader** **  
**Yeah, cause it's huge!

 **Biggs V.O.** **  
**I see it now, it is huge.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_It's the Corellian ship! They're closing fast! Quick, jump to  
light speed, let's get out of here!

 **Blue Leader** **  
**We can't, our ships aren't like yours, we'll have to load our  
Nava-computers, it'll take time.

Darth's ship, the Executor comes out of Light Speed right  
in front of the rebels. A mass of Tie Fighters rolls out immediately,  
the fight is on. Darth's Corellian ship has massive cannons. The  
Executor destroys two of the Blue team right off. Biggs is holding  
his own, destroying Tie Fighters. Then he discovers that they're  
not firing back.

 **106 Int: Space – Biggs - cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**They're not attacking me.

 **Blue Leader V.O.** **  
**They want your ship.

 **108 Ext: Space - Battle**

The fight goes on.

 **Blue Leader V.O.** **  
**There are too many of them!

 **108b Ext: Space - Battle**

Between the Tie Fighters, Biggs and the now ten remaining  
Blue team ships, are overwhelmed. Some of the Tie Fighters  
get destroyed but one by one Blue team is eliminated.

Biggs ends up alone. Tie fighters surround him, Darth's  
Executor locks onto Biggs with a very powerful tractor beam,  
Biggs struggles but can't get away.

 **74 INT: Executor – main bridge**

 **Darth** **  
**We have you, do not resist or try to escape. Give up and your  
death will be swift.

 **109 EXT: Space**

Biggs is still trying to escape the tractor beam but to no avail. They  
begin pulling him in, Biggs is desperate but there's nothing he can do.

 **106b Int: Biggs – cockpit – POV**

He's almost in the Executor hanger bay when he sees an explosion  
outside on the hull of the Executor somewhere, more explosions come.

 **110 Ext: Space – Biggs ship**

Biggs is able to break free of the tractor beam and flies out away  
from Darth's ship.

 **2 Int: Biggs – cockpit – POV**

When he gets away from the Executor, he sees who his rescuers are.

 **100 Ext: Space**

It's a huge force of Y-Wing and about twelve new X-Wing Fighters.  
A huge battle ensues, eventually Biggs is able to escape with the  
rescue force. They all jump to light speed and disappear.

 **106c INT: Biggs – Cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_They're tracking me. I'll meet you all back at base.

 **74b INT: Executor – main bridge**

 **Imperial Commander 1000** **  
**We've a strong lock on him Lord Vader…  
 _ **To the Helmsman of the Executor**_ _ **  
**_As soon as he's on board make the jump to Light Speed, follow that ship.

 **Exec. Helmsman** **  
**Ey sir.

 **111 EXT: Space - The Executor**

Jumps to Light Speed.

 **74 INT: Executor - bridge**

 **Commander 1010** **  
**He's fast but this ship will catch him.

 **Darth** **  
**Good.

An alarm on the panel in front of Darth and Commander 1010  
sounds.

 **Imp Officer 894** **  
** _ **To commander 1000**_ _ **  
**_I… what is that?

 **Commander 1000** **  
**I… I don't believe it.

Camera show a red line on the screen in front of them and looks  
like a searching radar.

 **Darth** **  
**What is it commander?

 **Commander 1000** **  
** _ **Fumbles with some switches**_ _ **  
**_We… we had a lock on him! There's no way he could have gotten  
away but…  
 _ **Looks at Darth in fear**_ _ **  
**_…We've lost him my Lord. The red line on the screen is an indicator that…  
he's broken our track.

 **Darth** **  
**How is this possible, was he not, at Light Speed?

 **Commander 1000** **  
**He was my Lord, if he'd dropped out we'd have known.

 **Darth** **  
**They must have technology that blocks our tracking antenna's.

 **Commander 1000** **  
**I… I'm afraid not my Lord. Our computers would have detected that,  
there's only one way he could have lost us…

 **Darth** **  
**…He turned.

 **Commander 1000** **  
**He… he must have my Lord.

 **Darth** **  
**I was… under the impression, that was… not possible. I thought it  
was impossible to turn while at Light Speed.

 **Commander 1000** **  
**As was I sir… until today.

 **End Story – BIGGS – X-WING**

 **Bigg's – Another task**

Biggs has been given the task of leading yet another raid on an  
Imperial position on the planet of _Abar_. He leads the Blue Team on  
this raid. Biggs has been living at the Alliance HQ and has befriended  
the Blue Team Leader (Sach Uan).

 **23 EXT: SPACE – BIGGS AND BLUE TEAM - TRAVELING**

Bigg's and Blue Team are headed toward Planet Abar, when they  
are attacked by Imperial Tie Fighters in the area. There are Twelve  
Blue Team, four in X-Wings, Six in Y-Wing. Sach is in an X-Wing and  
still getting accustom to it. There are only four Tie fighters that  
attack them, should be easy prey.

Bigg's destroys two almost right away. The other two Tie Fighters  
Destroy one of the Y-Wings during the fight. Sach Destroys one of  
the remaining Tie Fighters, and the other Alliance pilots destroy  
the last. They think their home free when Bigg's detects two  
more small fighter ships on his radar.

 **Biggs** **  
**I've got two more coming in!

 **Sach** **  
**I've got em, fan out boys, we're not going to lose another!

The two ships come in guns blazing but they're not Tie Fighters.  
They're good and destroy another of the Blue Team Y-Wing.  
The rest of the Blue team, including Sach has a difficult time  
catching them.

 **Int: Biggs - Cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**I don't recognize them, I'll assume they're Sith. Be very Careful,  
they're like Jedi and they're very dangerous.

 **Ext: Space - Battle**

The fight goes on, Bigg's is doing his best but with the other  
Alliance ships near he doesn't want to chance hitting one of  
them. The Sith ships gang up on Sach. They fire, they destroy  
Sach! Biggs calls out in terror for his friend!

 **Int: Space – Biggs – Cockpit**

 **Biggs** **  
**Saaaaaaaach!

 **24 INT: BIGGS - COCKPIT**

Bigg's is pissed to say the least. The other seven Blue team are trying  
vigorously to destroy the two Sith. The Sith are good, they destroy  
another X-Wing and two more Y-Wings. Bigg's gets in behind the  
two Sith, they break off. Bigg's follows one of them. The other two  
X-Wings and two Y-Wing chase the other Sith.

Bigg's is firing like mad!

 **Darth Hale** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_I can't shake this one, get him off of me, my shields are  
failing!

The other Sith (Darth Sevyn) tries to get to him but the remaining  
Blue team are keeping him busy. Darth Sevyn destroys another Y-Wing.

 **Darth Sevyn** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_I'm trying to get to you but I can't!

Biggs is right on Darth Hale now and tearing him apart!

 **Darth Hale** **  
**My shields! My shields! I can't…

…Biggs Destroys Darth Hale! He then turns towards Darth Sevyn.  
Darth Sevyn destroys yet another Y-Wing. There's one X-Wing  
besides Biggs and one Y-Wing left. Biggs storms in, the other  
X-Wing is doing a pretty good job but he can only hit the Sith  
ship once in a while and the Sith's shields are holding well.

Darth Sevyn destroys the last Y-Wing but Bigg's is right there  
and starts to tear up the Sith. The last X-Wing is trying to help  
but Bigg's really has the whole thing wrapped up.

He gets right on the Sith's tail and fires. They keep flying around,  
Darth Sevyn is trying desperately to Shake Biggs but can't. Bigg's  
is on him again and fires. Biggs yells into his comm..

 **Biggs** **  
**His shields are down! Get him.

The remaining Alliance X-Wing tries to get the Sith but goofs  
up and the Sith get him, Biggs is alone.

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Angry, into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_You're dead… you're dead meat!

 **Darth Sevyn V.O.** **  
**Not yet humon!

Biggs is on him again and Fires. He destroys the last Sith ship.  
(There are only two Sith left besides Darth Vader and the Emperor)

 **Biggs** **  
** _ **Into his comm..**_ _ **  
**_I'm coming home… alone!

 **END STORY**

 **Rise of the rebellion**

 **Yoda, Mace, and Two Other Jedi, Destroy the last Two sith**

 **25 EXT: SPACE - DARTH SANDEL AND DARTH BUE – SITH SHIPS**

 **26 INT: DARTH SANDEL – COCKPIT – SEARCHING**

Two Sith, Darth Sandel (Female) and Darth Bue, are scanning yet  
another part of the Galaxy.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**This is ridicules, we're not going to find anyone here. They wouldn't be  
in this part of the Galaxy.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**You're right, they would be hidden better than this, where should  
we go?

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**…The inner rim, the Yavin system.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**I don't know about that, the planet of Yavin is uninhabitable. It has  
nine moons… four of which are capable of sust…

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**…sustaining life!

 **Darth Bue** **  
**There have been lots of planets that have inhabitable moons… I confess,  
I didn't think to check them.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**…Neither did I, just don't say anything.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Sounds good to me.

They fly off.

 **27 EXT: SPACE – YAVIN SYSTEM**

Darth Sandel and Bue drop out of light speed. They fly around.

 **29 Int: Space – DB (Darth Bue)**

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Most of these planets are light years apart and their moons  
with them.

 **26 Int: Space – DS (Darth Sandel)**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**Yep, it's gonna take awhile, better get started. Let's start with the  
moons around Yavin.

 **Darth Bue** **  
** _ **Sarcastically**_ _ **  
**_Ok, let's go.

They fly off.

 **30 EXT: SPACE – YAVIN SYSTEM – TWO SITH SHIPS**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**I'm scanning the moons now.

 **TIME PASSES:**

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Anything?

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**Nothing so fa…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Wait…

 **Darth Bue** **  
**What… what do you…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Ah… I have it on my scanner as well.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**The four inhabitable moons have life.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**I can't tell what kind of life it is, might be trees or something.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**If we get too close, they'll track us.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Keep scanning at a distance, maybe we can tell more.

 **31 INT: ALLIANCE HQ – SCIENCE LAB**

Yoda and Mace are in the Science lab when Yoda stops as though he  
senses something.

 **Mace** **  
**…And we…  
 _ **Looks at Yoda**_ _ **  
**_…What?

 **Yoda** **  
**Not sure am I

Mace concentrates.

 **Mace** **  
**I… I sense something…

Yoda and Mace are both entranced. The lab tech's and Scientists around  
them quietly watch them.

 **Yoda** **  
**…Sense… I…

 **Mace** **  
**…Sith!

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **Comes back to reality**_ _ **  
**_Yes… Sith it is! The alarm we must sound. Act we must, and  
quickly!

Mace hits a button that sounds an alarm of sorts. Mace and  
Yoda run out of the room. The tech's and scientists look at  
each other.

 **32 EXT: ALLIANCE HQ – LANDING PAD – DAY**

Yoda is issuing orders, Mace is in his ship closing the hatch, rebel  
ships lift off. Yoda runs to a Republic Gunship, jumps on and they  
lift off.

 **30 EXT: SPACE – SITH SHIPS**

 **29 INT: DB**

 **Darth Bue** **  
**I sense…

 **28 INT: DS - DARTH SANDEL – COCKPIT**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**Jedi! And they're coming this way, they must know we're  
here!

 **30b EXT: SPACE – SITH SHIPS**

The two Sith fly off in different directions.

 **28b INT: DS**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**I'm trying to send a transmission to Geonosis but I'm getting  
jammed!

 **29 INT: DB**

 **Darth Bue** **  
**As am I… what are we going to do?

 **28 INT: DS**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**We're going to fight!

 **29 INT: DB**

 **Darth Bue** **  
**I'm fine with that but how are we going to communicate to  
the Empire?

 **28 INT: DS**

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**I'm working on it.

 **31 EXT: SPACE – TWO SITH SHIPS – REBEL SHIPS IN** **  
** **FORCE**

 **(Choreograph)**

The fight begins, two other Jedi have joined the fight along with  
the Rebel ships. Some Republic Gunships, some X-Wings, some  
Y-Wings. The Alliance fighters all over the place, firing on the Sith,  
the Sith fire back.

They're having a time of it trying to get the Sith, they're good and  
avoid getting hit. Mace hones in on Darth Bue's ship but just as  
he's about to fire, Darth Sandel fires on Mace. Mace is ok but he  
has to break off in order to stay intact. Several Rebel ships of sorts,  
attack the Sith ship but Darth Bue is able to get away.

The fight continues on, everyone chasing the Sith and the Sith  
turning and chasing them. Yoda has his Republic Gunship move into  
|position. They fire big guns on Darth Sandel, a hit, it's enough to  
disable the Sith Fighter!

 **32.5 INT: YODA – ALLIANCE REPUBLIC GUNSHIP**

 **Yoda** **  
**One of the Sith is hit and going down. He's headed toward the  
fourth moon!

Darth Bue follows his friend down, they are able to avoid getting  
hit again.

 **33 EXT: YAVIN – 4TH MOON - FOREST**

Darth Sandel crash lands on the moon's surface in the woods.  
(Show Crash Landing). Darth Bue comes in to try to rescue her.  
He lands near her and jumps out of his ship. He runs over to her,  
she has minor injuries but can walk.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Are you…  
 _ **Helps her up**_ _ **  
**_Are you able to walk?

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**I… I think so!

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Come, we'll go to my ship.

They start to hobble over to his ship when Rebel and Jedi ships fly  
in firing fast and furiously. They destroy the woods around Darth  
Bue and Sandel. They destroy what's left of Darth Sandel's ship.

The two Sith take cover, when the first volley is past they get up  
and stagger toward Darth Bue's ship. They arrive at it, Darth Bue  
starts to help Darth Sandel in when the Rebel ships come in again,  
firing heavily! Darth Bue has to pull her away quickly. They take  
shelter behind some old fallen trees.

An explosion! The Rebels past, Darth Bue and Sandel come up  
carefully for a look. There is fire and smoke all around. When  
the smoke clears, they can see that Darth Bue's ship is  
completely destroyed.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
** _ **Slightly injured**_ _ **  
**_We have to make a run for it. Maybe we can commandeer one of their  
ships and get away.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**It's worth a try!

They stagger off through the woods. The Rebel ships strafe the  
woods several times, wreaking havoc each time.

 **32.5 INT: YODA – REPUBLIC GUNSHIP**

 **Yoda** **  
**See them, does anyone?

 **Rebel Pilot V.O.** **  
** _ **Reports back**_ _ **  
**_Nothing master Yoda.

 **Rebel Pilot 2 V.O.** **  
**Nothing here either.

 **Mace V.O.** **  
**I'm pretty sure we got both ships!

 **Yoda** **  
**No reason to believe, dead they are yet!

 **Rebel Pilot 3 V.O.** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Yoda** **  
**Until, know we, for sure… assume nothing we do!

 **34 EXT: MACE – HIS SHIP – AIRBORN**

 **35 Int: Mace – His ship - cockpit**

 **Mace** **  
**I'm headed back to headquarters, Red team, stay with me!

 **32.5b Int: Space – Yoda – Republic Gunship**

 **Yoda** _ **To the pilot of the Republic Gunship**_ _ **  
**_Land we must, near the Sith ships.=

 **REPUBLIC GUNSHIP PILOT** **  
**Yes sir.

 **34 Ext: Atmosphere – Mace ship - facade**

Mace is leading the Rebel red team. They fly near the HQ  
buildings.

 **34.5 Ext: Atmosphere – Yoda and Soldiers - Landed**

Yoda's ship has landed. Yoda and one other Jedi search the wreckage  
along with several other Rebel soldiers.

 **Rebel Soldier 1** **  
** _ **Walks up to Yoda**_ _ **  
**_We've examined the wreckage master Yoda, we're pretty sure  
they escaped.

 **Yoda** **  
**Very Good Sergeant.

Yoda and the other Jedi walk over to the wreckage. Yoda uses  
the Force to levitate himself off the ground up to where one of the  
Sith cockpits is and looks in. The other Jedi looks in as well.

 **Jedi 1** **  
**I… don't see anything master.

 **Yoda** **  
**Empty it is, run off this one has.  
 _ **Yells over to the Rebels examining the other ship**_ _ **  
**_Found anything have you?

 **Rebel Soldier 4** **  
** _ **Yells back to Yoda**_ _ **  
**_Nothing master Yoda, no signs of life!

Yoda lands himself on a small wing on the ship wreckage.

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **Calls into a comm..**_ _ **  
**_Mace… come in.

 **36 EXT: MACE – ALLIANCE HQ - EDGE OF WOODS**

 **Mace** **  
** _ **On comm..**_ _ **  
**_Master Yoda, what have you found?

 **37 EXT: YODA – PLACE OF WRECKAGE**

 **Yoda** **  
** _ **On comm..**_ _ **  
**_Nothing, escaped they have, on foot in the Forest they must  
be.

 **Mace V.O.** **  
**Roger, we'll back-tracking them from here, we'll meet in the  
middle.

 **38 EXT: WOODS – DARTH SANDEL AND DARTH BUE**

As they stagger through the woods. Darth Sandel has to take  
a break, she's out of breath.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**We… we have to get to one of their transmitters. I'm too injured  
to commandeer a ship.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**You mean… sacrifice?

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**No… Sith never sacrifice.  
 _ **Catches her breath**_ _ **  
**_We must get in, send a transmission, get out and hide until they  
can come and get us.

They stagger off again toward the Alliance buildings.

 **39 EXT: WOODS – MACE AND SOLDIERS SEARCH**

Mace and his men are on foot searching through the woods. Yoda  
and his men are doing the same but in the other direction. They will  
eventually trap the two Sith from both sides. A couple of  
ground-fighters hover by headed in the same direction as Mace  
and his men.

 **38 EXT: DARTH SANDEL AND BUE**

The two stagger along when she senses something.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**Wait…  
 _ **They stop**_ _ **  
**_…I… sense something…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…They're coming…

 **Darth Bue** **  
**They're coming from both directions!

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**I hear… vehicles… we must hide!

The two duck in different directions in order to hide. Darth Sandel  
ignites her double ended Light Saber. Darth Bue finds cover and  
does the same.

 **38 EXT: WOODS – Sith hiding**

The hover craft come into their area. The two Sith watch as they  
fly passed and then come around. One of the hover craft flies near  
Darth Sandel. They don't know she's there. They stop and hover.  
One of the hover craft pilots is talking to someone on comm.. Darth  
Sandel leaps out of her hiding place and into the hover. She quickly  
kills the two men aboard.

She jumps in the control seat and moves towards Darth Bue. The  
other hover craft fires on her. Darth Bue jumps aboard and they take  
off.

 **Hover Pilot 1** **  
** _ **Into a comm..**_ _ **  
**_I have them, they've commandeered a surface fighter!

 **42 EXT: YODA AND SOLDIERS – WOODS**

Yoda and his men begin to hurry. (We can hear the sound  
of laser cannons firing in the distance). Mace and his men hear  
it, they're near and see it. They begin to run in that direction.

 **41 EXT: TWO SITH – ALLIANCE GROUND ATTACK VEHICLE**

The two Sith are moving fast in the vehicle. They are able to  
circle around and destroy one of the other hover craft. Ground  
troops fire on them, they take off. Six other hover craft join the  
fight give chase.

 **42 EXT: WOODS – FIGHT WITH SITH**

Mace and his men see them and fire. Mace and the other Jedi  
have their Light Sabers out and charge into the battle.

 **41 EXT: TWO SITH – ALLIANCE GROUND VEHICLE**

The Sith vehicle fires and destroys two more of the rebel hover  
vehicles as they move. They catch fire from the other ground troops.  
The Sith fire back, killing several of Mace's men.

 **42b EXT: YODA AND SOLDIERS – WOODS – ATTACK**

Yoda, the other Jedi and his men finally attack from the other  
direction. The Rebel ground soldiers fire at the Sith. Yoda and  
the other Jedi also join the fray, Light Sabers on the ready.

 **41 EXT: TWO SITH – ALLIANCE GROUND VEHICLE**

The two Sith are quick and with both of them manning weapons,  
they're formidable. One of the Rebel hover craft gets a shot at the  
Sith vehicle and gets a couple of hits. Darth Bue is in the rear  
gunner seat and fires back, destroying the rebel vehicle. The two  
Sith are able to fight past the rebels and land at the Alliance building  
complex.

 **32 EXT: ALLIANCE HQ – OUTSIDE**

 **(Choreograph)**

They jump out of the craft, and with Light Sabers ready, they deflect  
shots by security. They have to fight but eventually they fight passed  
some of the security and gain access to one of the buildings. Mace,  
Yoda, the two Jedi and their forces arrive just in time to see a couple  
of dead security members and the rest of the security team trying to  
get in at the Sith. Mace runs up to one of the security men.

 **Mace** **  
**What's going on?

 **Security Man 1** **  
**They've gotten in to that building sir!

 **Mace** **  
**What's in that building?

 **Security Man 1** **  
**Bunks sir, that's all but there's access to the other buildings  
from there.

 **Mace** **  
**Can they get to any of our communications from there?

 **Security Man 1** **  
**Eventually sir but they'll have to go through the compound to  
the other side to access it. We have security forces inside, hopefully  
they can hold them.

 **Mace** **  
**I wouldn't be too sure.

Yoda arrives by Mace with the other two Jedi.

 **Yoda** **  
**What, know you?

 **Mace** **  
**They're inside, I'm guessing they'll try to get to a communications  
room.

 **Yoda** **  
**Correct you are.

 **Mace** **  
**There are forces inside but…

 **Yoda** **  
**Difficult to hold them off I think.

 **Mace** **  
**Come on, we got to get in there.

The four Jedi run to the entrance to the building. They Enter.

 **45 INT: TWO SITH – SECOND BUILDING – CORRIDOR**

The two Sith are making their way through the compound looking for  
the communications room. They eventually encounter resistance by  
security forces inside. Security fires at them, but miss. The two Sith  
jump out with Light Sabers blazing deflecting shots, killing some with  
the deflections.

Eventually they get within hand to hand range an cut down the rest  
of the security team at that point.

 **46 INT: 1ST BUILDING**

Mace, Yoda and the others are making their way through in a  
different direction.

 **47 INT: TWO SITH – CORRIDOR**

 **48 Ext: Two Sith – outside quad area – center of compound**

 **(Choreograph)**

The two Sith get through several buildings and come to an  
open area in the center of the compound. A fire fight ensues.  
They deflect, duck and dodge, killing some along the way.

 **49 Int: Two Sith – Different Building - Corridor**

They finally get into another building. They keep looking room by  
room for communications.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**This is easy! We should have just done this the first time.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**Stay focused, if we have to face those Jedi, it could get messy  
real quick!

They keep searching, eventually Darth Sandel realizes that they  
haven't encountered any more resistance.

 **Darth Sandel cont.** **  
**It's too quite. I sense Jedi all around.

 **Darth Bue**

I've been sensing them since we got here.

They keep looking, walking, searching, room by room. Eventually  
they come to a room located at the other side of the compound.  
Darth Bue cuts open the door with one end of his Light Saber,  
they look in.

 **Darth Sandel** **  
**This is it, it's their communications room!

She goes in, Darth Bue, always on the ready follows. Mace  
jumps out from a position within the room, she stands up to  
him.

 **Darth Sandel cont.**  
One Jedi, you are a fool to try to kill us alone, we will  
kill you!

Yoda and the other two Jedi come up behind them.

 **Yoda** **  
**Four of us, a different story this is.

 **(Choreograph)**

Mace attacks, Light Sabers wising about crackling and humming e  
verywhere. The four Jedi encircle the two Sith. They fight gallantly  
but are eventually trapped. Mace makes one of the first fatal blows  
cutting Darth Sandel down and killing her. Darth Bue keeps them all  
at bay for a moment, Yoda eventually cuts in.

The four Jedi attack Darth Bue. Darth Bue holds them off for a  
moment but eventually one of the other Jedi cuts off his arm.

 **Yoda** **  
**Beaten you are… surrender you must.

 **Darth Bue** **  
**Never… Sith never surrender!

 **Yoda** **  
**Say that, afraid I was you would.

He tries to fight on but the four Jedi fight back and cut him  
to pieces. They all look on, Rebel soldiers and commanders  
show up. They all look down at the two dead Sith.

 **END STORY (ABOUT ATTACKING THE ALLIENCE HQ)**

 **50 Int: Death Star – Inside Darth's reticulating dome**

A radio patch comes through on his comm..

 **Darth** **  
**Commander, I have repeatedly told you not to disturb me when  
I am in here. Have you forgotten?

 **Commander 500** **  
**No, sir, I have not forgotten.

 **Darth** **  
**Then why...

Radio patch.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**...My friend.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_My old master. You used the Jedi mind trick on my officer, it  
serves you well.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Yes my old friend, yes it does.

 **Darth** **  
**And to what do I owe this intrusion?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**I have something to tell you.

 **Darth** **  
**I am not interested.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Oh, you'll be interested in this.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Very well...

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**What a name... Darth Vader, not that Anakin was any better.

 **Darth** **  
**You disturb me to insult me?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Oh no my old friend, I have... well, what I think is disturbing  
news.

 **Darth** **  
**My time is limited.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**I have a question.

 **Darth** **  
**What... is it?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Did you bring Padme back from the dead?

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Why?

 **Darth** **  
**I believe you know the answer to that question.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Did you have her cloned?

 **Darth** **  
**What do you wish to know my old master?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Ok, one more question. Did you kill her... again?

 **Darth** **  
**I did not kill her again. I did not kill her the first time,  
she gave up.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
** _ **Angrier**_ _ **  
**_Really, do you really think that?Damn you man, why, if you  
loved her, why again?

 **Darth** **  
**She was not... the woman I once loved. She did not love me.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**That's understandable, so you killed her?

 **Darth** **  
**She was... imperfect.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_That's funny because they called the Jedi to investigate. When  
I heard what they were investigating, I had to see for myself.  
I saw her body, the cloned one that is. We compared her DNA to the  
real Padme's which by the way, exhuming a grave, that's far reaching  
for even you.

 **Darth** **  
**Did you call to tell me this?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**No, I called to tell you the truth.

 **Darth** **  
**And why should I believe anything you say?

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**I sent you the data on her investigation.

Darth pulls it up.

 **Darth** **  
**I see it.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Look at page 313, second paragraph.

Darth looks.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**If you read, you will see the coroner's report. It states that the  
Kamino's actually cloned a perfect person. After a detailed autopsy of  
the clone, it was determined that she was in fact... perfect.

The Kamino's had succeeded in cloning an exact, perfect match copy  
of Padme. She was, in fact, the real Padme Amadala.

Darth reads, his anger is growing.

 **Darth** **  
**That is impossible, she became reckless, she lost control of  
herself. There must have been something wrong... she became...  
evil.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Evil... Evil, you fool, **you're evil**. You are the **embodiment**  
of evil!

 **Darth** **  
**Evil is but a perspective and she was evil.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
** _ **Hysterical**_ _ **  
**_You idiot, you monster, she was a child, she had a child's mind. She  
looked at you as a parent, she imprinted on you. She became evil because  
 **you**... are evil!

 **Darth** **  
**I don't believe you.

 **Obi Wan V.O.** **  
**Look at the evidence, it's right there in black and white. Exact proof,  
I know you have computers that can validate the reports. There's no forgery, you  
monster, you killed her... again!  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Thought you might want to know, you know, food for thought.

Silence.

 **Darth** **  
**Obi, Obi Wan!

Silence.

 **Commander 500** **  
**I'm sorry sir, the transmission was cut. There is a text message  
for you.

Darth pulls it up. It says:

" _Old Friend, you are doomed to stay where you are for the rest of_ _  
_ _your life. The Dark Side will make sure you do. So while you're_ _  
_ _spending hundreds of years living the life you do, you can always_ _  
_ _be reminded that you killed your love again._

 _Always_

 _Obi Wan."_

The camera zooms out slowly. Darth sits in his chamber pondering.  
He grows angrier as he dwells on this. Soon everything around him  
begins to take a beating because of his power over the Dark Side.

 **Fade out:**

 **SEN AND CPTS CONVERSATION ABOUT LEIA**

 **66 Int: Alderaan - palace – conference room**

Only Captain Antilles and Senator Organa sit together.

 **Senator Organa** **  
** _ **Closes the door to the room and sits**_ _ **  
**_ _ **down**_ _ **  
**_Ok Captain… we are alone. What's on your mind?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Sir, that Sith… Darth Vader was it?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**That guy… new… exactly what to do, to disable our ship…  
Exactly.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Interesting but not surprising.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Not even so much that sir but… the section of the ship that  
Leia and I were rescued from, it… well… it should have been  
destroyed.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So… you were fortunate.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I don't think so sir. As I said, that Sith new… exactly what he  
was doing. I feel like a ghost walking around sometimes. I know  
ships sir, I should be dead. And quite frankly sir, so should  
your daughter.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Scratches his chin**_ _ **  
**_Yes… that is interesting.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Everyone else on that ship, everyone around us died. Yet that  
part of the ship held together. It shouldn't have.

The only conclusion I can come to is that some power… some energy…  
held that part of the ship together. I don't know of any other  
explanation.

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Contemplating**_ _ **  
**_There… may be one.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**There… one what… sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**An… explanation.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I… really?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Can you… explain sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**This is, in fact, something I need very much to tell you.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**How long have we known each other?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh, ah… since I was… seventeen sir. Thirty-Five years sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Thirty-Five years. In thirty-five years, you have never given me any  
reason not to trust you.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No sir, and I never will.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I believe that. Soon in the not too distant future, Leia will take  
over for me. She will be an important part of keeping the Old Republic on  
its feet.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Later rather than sooner sir, not too soon anyway.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Thank you Captain but when that day comes, you will go on as her  
pilot and protector.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I would do that now sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**I… I know Captain… what I am about to tell you, only two other  
people know about, Obi Wan and Yoda.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Years ago, before my wife was killed and we were still living on  
Alderaan, we… wanted to have children. We tried to have children.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**…Tried sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes… but we were… unable to.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I'm so sorry sir… but… Leia… she is your daughter is she not?

 **Sen Org** **  
**She… is my… adopted daughter.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh, I don't think I knew that sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Again, few do.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I… see sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Nor does she!

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh… no?

 **Sen Org** **  
**No… and it is of vital importance that she doesn't find out. At  
least not now.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**May… I ask why sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**You may… Do you remember Senator Amidala?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Of course sir, it wasn't that long ago that she died.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Then you may remember that there was… some controversy surrounding  
her at the time.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes… and to this day, I don't understand why there was so much controversy  
over her pregnancy.

 **Sen Org** **  
**You would… if you knew… that the father… was a Jedi.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Oh, yes… I suppose that would create some reaction.

 **Sen Org** **  
**And it did.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So… let me get this straight… You adopted her, but if I'm getting  
you… Senator Amidala… was actually her mother?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Correct my friend.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**But… if I remember correctly sir… she died in child birth?

 **Sen Org** **  
**A fabrication, to protect Leia. She actually gave birth just before  
she died.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**If she was pregnant, how is it that no one knew that she  
wasn't with child when she died. Surely she would not be  
showing if she gave birth. And yet, everyone thinks that  
she was.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Again, a fabrication. During her internment, she was made  
up to look as though she were still pregnant, to throw off spies of  
the Empire. And the father… was a Jedi…

 **Cap Ant** **  
**The father a Jed... it's all beginning to make sense  
now. So if the father was a Jedi, and Leia was the daughter…  
she might have… Jedi powers?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Strong… Jedi powers.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So… she… held that part of the ship together?

 **Sen Org** **  
**I don't think she realizes that but that's probably what  
happened.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Wow!  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_So… the father… this Jedi…

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes… do you remember Anakin Skywalker?

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes, as a matter of fact, I knew him quite well. Oh my  
god, he… was the father?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Correct, so you see, we need to keep this a secret for as long  
as we can. She's young, at this time in her life, were she  
captured, she could be made to serve the Emperor.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I see sir.

 **Sen Org** **  
**There's more.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**There's… what else could there possibly be?

 **Sen Org** **  
**She gave birth to twins.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Twins! So she has a sister?

 **Sen Org** **  
**A brother.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**A bro… a boy… so he might have Jedi powers as well?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Oh he does.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**You know this... What's his name?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Luke… But this complicates things.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… I don't understand… he could be trained, he could help  
us.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Again, he's too young. At his age he could also become a servant  
of the Emperor.

The boy was taken by Obi Wan to Dantoeen and left with relatives.  
He has grown and grown powerful. Obi Wan is keeping watch over  
him.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**He could be… the new hope?

 **Sen Org** **  
**He could be.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Now… if I recall, the father, this Anakin Skywalker, he died  
also, about the same time as Senator Amidala.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So we thought, he turned to the Dark Side. He and Obi Wan battled  
on the Lava planet of Mustifar. The battle was… great to say the least but  
Obi Wan won. He cut off one of Anakin's arms, both of his legs  
and as he slid down toward the Lava, according to Obi Wan, he burnt to death.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**He… he lived?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Apparently, apparently the Emperor was not far behind, so what  
we understand is that the Emperor found him and he was still  
alive, so they took him back to Geonosis and rebuilt him with some kind of  
advanced bio-technology.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Bio-Technology.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Advanced… Bio-Technology. He's actually better than he was  
as a man.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So... Where is he now?

 **Sen Org**

It is believed... you did battle with him on the Star Destroyer  
when you rescued the droids.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**No… I fought D… Darth Vader is…

 **Sen Org** **  
**It is believed… Darth Vader was… Anakin Skywalker.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I never would have… but now I'm more confused. Isn't  
Darth Vader, a Sith?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**But I thought… a Jedi, could be turned to evil, but could not  
actually become a Sith?

 **Sen Org** **  
**That is what we believe, although we can only speculate on that. The boy,  
Anikin, was found on Tatooine in a Slave colony. He, and  
his mother were slaves.

Obi Wan and Qui Jon Gin, brought him back, thinking that he was  
in fact, the chosen one. He was trained as a Jedi. He was unable to  
control his Sith side, and eventually gave in, becoming the student of  
one Darth Sidious.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**The… senator?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Yes. It is thought, that his father was Sith. We know that Anakin's  
mother, Shmee, was married to a man who later became known as  
Darth Plagues.

Darth Plagues couldn't stand being to her for very long because  
she was humon. So he took her and sold her to the slave colonies.  
She later became pregnant, and that's the most interesting part. There  
was no father.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So… how do we assume that this Darth Plagues was the  
father?

 **Sen Org** **  
**It is believed, that just before he died, he used the Force,  
the Dark Side, to pass his off spring to Shmee but we can't  
verify that.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Like you said, complicated.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Slightly… So you see even more now, why we must keep  
this from her. If she doesn't know, Darth Vader and the Emperor  
won't know.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**I see.

 **Sen Org** **  
**She is… inquisitive to say the least.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes, a very good detective.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Captain, you are becoming her confidant. She will confide in you  
and she will want to know more about her past.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Yes sir, I imagine she will.

 **Sen Org** **  
**So you must divert her. Steer her down a different path.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**Deceit sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
**Not deceit… protection. She will eventually find out, but the  
longer we can keep this from her, the longer we can protect her  
and him.

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_I… I understand sir. You can count on me.

 **Sen Org** **  
**Thank you Captain, I know I can.

 **Cap Ant** **  
**So… what about when… they do find out?

 **Sen Org** **  
**We, Obi Wan, Yoda and I, hope that they will be, at that point,  
old enough to resist the Empire. And maybe, strong enough to  
defeat it.

 **Fade out**

 **End Story (Sen and Capt discuss Leia)**

 **78.5 int: Emperors Chambers on the Death Star**

Darth and Governor Tarkin walk in. They look at each other  
and stand together.

 **Emperor** **  
**Ah… Governor Tarkin and Lord Vader I have plans for both of  
you. As you know, the Rebels have been in possession of the  
plans to the Death Star for some time now. My plans have not  
gone as I had… foreseen them.

They look at each other again.

 **Emperor cont.** **  
**Governor Tarkin.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Yes my Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**You will no longer bare the status of a political figure. I have known  
you long and I trust you. You are now… Admiral Tarkin. You will assume  
command of this space station.

You will test her fully and you will eventually be called to destroy the  
Rebel base and any other planets that don't want to comply with the demands  
of the Empire.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I understand my Emperor. I am… grateful!

 **Emperor** **  
**Yes… good, you may proceed.

Tarkin bows to the Emperor and turns to leave but looks and Darth.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Lord Vader, I assume you and I will be working together. I look  
forward to it.

 **Darth** **  
**As will I… Admiral.

Tarkin leaves.

 **Emperor** **  
**Lord Vader, I have special plans for you.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes my master.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Approach's him**_ _ **  
**_You will no longer call me master. I am your Emperor, you have done  
well. The Rebels ARE a force to be reckoned with but you have  
done well.

 **Darth** **  
**I am grateful my… Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**You are no longer my apprentice. You are now a master of the  
Dark Side.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes, my Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**I have one more task for you.

 **Darth** **  
**Anything my Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**The Rebels may have had enough time to find a weakness in the Death  
Star. We can no longer assume that we will find the Rebel base before  
they can attack us. They are growing in numbers and must be stopped.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes My Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**We must stop them at all costs. Take the Executor, as many men  
and Star Destroyers as you need, take them all if necessary. We must find the  
rebels and stop them.

If they continue to cripple the Empire we will not be able to bring peace  
to the galaxy.

 **Darth** **  
**Peace… my Emperor?

 **Emperor** **  
**Yes… do you question my motives?

 **Darth** **  
**I am… confused my Emperor. It would seem that… there would be…  
no peace if the Empire is to take over.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Laugh's**_ _ **  
**_Oh… there will be peace my friend, there will be peace but not  
as some… might perceive it.

 **Darth** **  
**How… would some perceive peace my Emperor?

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Laugh's again**_ _ **  
**_The Sith way my friend. When the Empire has control of the  
galaxy, there will be peace, but peace as the Sith would have it.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Turns away**_ _ **  
**_That does not sound… like peace to me.

 **Emperor** **  
** _ **Stern**_ _ **  
**_You have given yourself to me my friend. And in that, you are a  
prisoner to the Dark Side, as am I. There is no escaping it, I have tried.

 **Darth** **  
**You, My Emperor?

 **Emperor** **  
**Yes, for I have lived too long. I wish for Death, but… death will not  
have me.

 **Darth** **  
**Death… it would seem, is the only way out.

 **Emperor** **  
**Death is the only way out. But for me, I have come to terms  
with it. When the Dark Side is ready for me, it will take me in.  
For now, I must answer to its commands. I must answer to my  
desires. I must reckon with the Dark Side.

 **Darth** **  
**I understand my Emperor.

 **Emperor** **  
**You must find the droid that holds the plans to the Death Star.  
Find it… and destroy it!

 **134 Tie in 1**

 **Commander 333** **  
**Increase speed, we'll overtake them.

 **Imp Helmsman** **  
**Yes sir.

 **134 Ext: Space – Star Destroyer – Leia's Corvette**

The Star Destroyer deviates from its coarse from Sen Org's ship to Leia's ship.

 **14 Int: Sen org Corvette – Main Bridge**

 **Sen Org** **  
**Damn!

 **Sen Helmsman** **  
**What should we do sir?

 **Sen Org** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Head for the alliance, Cap Ant and Leia are their best bet.

 **7 Ext: Space - Sen Org Corvette**

Sen Org Corvette takes off.

 **7b Ext: Space - Leia's Corvette**

The Star Destroyer is catching up with Leia's Corvette

 **18 Int: Star Destroyer – Main Bridge**

 **Darth** **  
**Don't let them get away commander.

 **Commander 333** **  
**We won't my Lord.

 **7c Ext: Space – Leia's Corvette**

Leia's Corvette fires on the Star Destroyer as they run. The Star Destroyer fires back.

 **18b Int: Leia's Corvette – Main Bridge**

People are everywhere, the ship is abuzz.

 **5 Int: Main Corridor:**

There are people everywhere running back and forth.

 **14 Int: Corvette - Main Bridge:**

 **Leia's corvette Helmsman** **  
**We're having no effect on that ship, it doesn't look good your majesty.

Leia thinks and runs off.

 **18 Int: Star Destroyer – Main Bridge**

 **Darth** **  
**Don't destroy it commander, fire just above the engines, that should  
disable it.

 **Commander 333** **  
**Yes my Lord.  
 _ **To the gunner**_ _ **  
**_You heard the man.

 **Gunner 1111 V.O.** **  
**Yes sir.

 **134 Ext: Space - Star Destroyer and Corvette**

The Star Destroyer is almost on top of the Corvette. The Corvette  
fires, the Star Destroyer fires back. It hits the Corvette right  
where Darth had instructed. A flash!

 **5b Int: Corvette – Main Corridor**

3PO and R2 are moving down the corridor. R2 blips. An explosion  
rocks the ship.

 **3PO** **  
**Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be  
destroyed for sure. This is madness!

 **135 Int: Corvette – Cargo area**

Leia is looking for a place to hide. She stumbles upon R2 and 3PO,  
all are startled.

 **Leia** **  
**3PO, you scared the star dust out of me.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**Yes R2, we were startled as well. Princess, they'll surely board us, what  
should we do?

 **Leia** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_R2, do you still have the plans to the Death Star in memory?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**He says he does.

 **Leia** **  
**Do you remember a Jedi by the name of Obi Wan Kenobi?

 **R2**

(Blips).

 **3PO**

He says he does but it's been a long time. I remember  
him also but he's right, it's been a very long time. If he's alive,  
he'd be very old.

 **Leia** **  
**He's my only hope. R2, record a message.

A light comes on from R2's dome and shines on Leia

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**Go ahead your Majesty.

 **Leia** **  
** _ **To R2**_ _ **  
**_General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the  
Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against  
the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request  
to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and  
I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed.

Information vital to the survival of the Rebellion  
is in the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will  
know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely  
delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour.  
Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.

The recording ends, the light goes off. To both of them

 **Leia**  
 _ **To the droids**_  
This is of the utmost importance, you MUST find Obi Wan and  
relay my message and these plans to him. Bring him to me if you  
can, do you understand?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**Fully your Majesty.

 **Leia** **  
**Find him at any cost and protect those plans.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **Leia** **  
**I'm going to try to hide now. You two should do the same.

Leia runs off. R2 takes the lead and heads off.

 **3PO** **  
**Where are you going?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **Cut:**

 **134 Ext: Space – Star Destroyer - Corvette**

The Star Destroyer tractoring in the Corvette.

 **5 Int: Corvette – Misc Corridor**

R2 and 3PO are making their way to the escape pod room though 3PO doesn't know that yet.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips).

 **3PO** **  
**R2 this is ridicules, we should just turn ourselves in!

 **134b Ext: Space – Corvette – Star Destroyer**

The Corvette is almost in the Bay of the Star Destroyer. Escape  
pods are jettisoning from the Corvette but the Star Destroyer is  
blasting them as they leave. But one escape pod jettison's  
unfazed and heads toward the planet surface.

 **93 Int: Star Destroyer Bay – Corvette – latching assembly –** **  
** **Large Room - Bright**

The Corvette is grappled by a large latching assembly. The assembly lowers  
the Corvette to the floor of the bay. A plasma cutting team moves in quickly  
and begins cutting through the main door. Darth watches as they cut.  
They take too long. Darth gets frustrated and moves up next to the door.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Out loud**_ _ **  
**_This is taking too long!

He pulls out his light saber and jabs it though the heavy iron  
door of the Corvette. He quickly cuts the door open. Shots come  
out killing two of the Storm Troopers outside. The rest fire into the  
Corvette and begin moving in as an assault team. Darth Moves in  
with some of the commanding officers in tow.

 **5 Int: Corvette – Main Corridor**

The fight is still going on. Darth and the officers go to the Bridge.  
Two Storm Troopers blast the Bridge door open. They are gunned  
down immediately. Darth Enters, he uses his Light Saber to deflect  
shots from the rebel soldiers and Tech's, killing all of them.

Cap Ant jumps out and begins firing. He kills everyone around  
Darth. Darth deflects Cap Ant shots as he moves closer. Cap Ant  
finally drops his blaster and attacks Darth physically. But Darth is  
too strong and this time, is able to subdue Cap Ant.

Darth grabs Cap Ant by the throat, picks him up and slams  
him down to the floor.

 **Darth**

You were a worthy opponent the last time we met but I'm on to you this time.

Cap Ant lays on the floor beaten.

 **C.U. of Cap Ant**

 **Darth cont.** **  
**Where are the plans to the Death Star?

 **Cap Ant** **  
** _ **Wounded**_ _ **  
**_I… I don't know.

Darth reaches down and picks the Cap up by the lapel of his uniform.

 **Cap Ant cont.** **  
**I don't know I tell you, I don't know!

Darth switches his grip from the Cap lapel to his throat again.  
The Cap grabs Darth's arm but has no effect. The Cap is choking  
to death. One of the Imperial officers enters the room. Then  
two more. One more enters and tells Darth that the plans are  
not on board

 **Second Officer** **  
**Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And  
no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the  
fighting, but no life forms were aboard.

Cap Ant neck breaks and Darth throws him to the floor. Two Storm  
Troopers come up.

 **Storm Trooper 1112** **  
**We found this one sir, she was hiding.

 **Darth** **  
**Princess Leia, we finally meet.

 **C.U. of Princess Leia**

 **Cut:**

 **136 Ext: Planet Surface – Desert – Sunny – hot –** **  
** **Bright**

As in the first movie, 3PO and R2 are headed away from the  
escape pod through the dessert

 **3PO** **  
**Where are you going?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips) This way.

 **3PO** **  
**Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This  
way is much easier.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips) There are settlements in this direction.

 **3PO** **  
**What makes you think there are settlements over there?

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)My sensors tell me this way.

 **3PO** **  
**Don't get technical with me.

 **R2** **  
**(Blips)Fine but I'm on a mission.

 **3PO** **  
**What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just  
about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day,  
you nearsighted scrap pile.

3PO give the little droid a kick and starts off in the  
direction of the vast dune sea.

 **3PO** **  
**And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because  
you won't get it.

3PO heads off in another direction

 **R2** **  
** _ **One last call to 3PO**_ _ **  
**_Think of it as an adventure.

 **3PO** **  
** _ **Answers back while walking away**_ _ **  
**_No more adventures. I'm not going that way.

 **Cut:**

 **137 Tie IN 2**

 **137 Ext: Planet Surface – Desert – Sunny – hot – Bright** **  
** **– Imperial ATAT**

The ATAT moves slowly across the desert

 **138 Int: ATAT main control room**

Darth stands behind the two officers driving. As they walk,  
they watch.

 **137b** ATAT walking.

 **138b Int: View from ATAT control room**

As they move, they come across a large track vehicle moving  
about the sand.

 **Commander 1112** **  
**Do a scan of that vehicle.

 **ATAT pilot** **  
**Yes sir.

They scan the vehicle.

 **ATAT pilot cont.** **  
**Nothing sir.

 **Darth** **  
**Wait, what species is that?

They scan again. The vehicle stops.

 **ATAT Pilot** **  
**Jawa's sir.

 **Darth** **  
**Jawa's, disgusting creatures. But they may know about the droids.  
Question them.

 **Commander 1112** **  
**Yes sir.  
 _ **He gets on a comm..**_ _ **  
**_All Storm Troopers, trace the vehicle, trace the vehicle.

 **139 Ext: on the ground – Just outside the Jawa vehicle**

The Jawa's are talking to the Storm troopers but none of them  
understand. Darth steps up.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To one of the Storm Troopers**_ _ **  
**_They are a kin to the Sand People, I speak their language.  
 _ **To a Jawa**_ _ **  
**_What do you carry aboard your vehicle?

 **Jawa 1111** **  
**(SC) Droids… Droids we find and restore. We sell them to the  
locals.

 **Darth** **  
**We are looking for a protocol droid and an Astromech droid, do you knowwhere they are?

 **Jawa 1111** _ **  
**_(SC)No.

 **Darth** **  
**You are lying.

Another Jawa comes from behind the vehicle and shoots at the  
troopers. One trooper is killed. A fire fight breaks out. Soon the  
Imperial Storm troopers have the situation under control. Four  
of the Jawa's are still alive.

 **Darth** **  
**I will not ask you again, where are those droids?

None answer. Darth nods his head. A storm trooper kills one of the  
four Jawa's. Still no answer. They kill another Jawa. Finally one  
speaks up.

 **Jawa 1111** **  
**(SC) Stop… we sold them to a water farmer over the North  
flat.

 **Darth** **  
**Good, kill them.

A storm trooper kills one, then the other, the camera cuts.

 **140 TIE IN 3**

 **140 Int: Obi Wan's home – Dark – Shadowy –** **  
** **About 10:00 AM**

Obi Wan is sleeping. Something wakes him. He looks  
about the room. He pulls out his Light Saber and ignites it.  
He looks around. He hears a voice.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _It is Okay Obi Wan, do not fear._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Who… m… master?

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Yes my old friend_.

Qui Jin appears as an apparition.

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Master, it has been so long. Yoda told me that I would see you  
again but…

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
**… _Yes old friend, but the time was not yet at hand._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**The… time?

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Yes, You see, certain things had to come into play before_ _  
_ _I could appear to you. This was governed by the Force and_ _  
_ _only in death._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**So… the time… is at hand?

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Yes, the time is come._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**For what my master?

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Over the west ridge, there is a boy. You know him, he is Luke_ _  
_ _Skywalker._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**I have been watching over him.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _He is ready, you have done well._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**I thought…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…Over the west ridge?

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Yes. A series of events will take place. You must see to it that_ _  
_ _Luke is safe. You must train him in the ways of the Force._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Me, but I am old, how can I help?

 **Qui Jin V.O.** **  
** _In time you will understand._

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **Bows his head**_ _ **  
**_And when will my time be at hand?

 **Qui Jin V.O.** **  
** _You will know the time. You will become one with the Force and_ _  
_ _will become more powerful than anyone can imagine._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**After all these years.  
 _ **Bows his head again**_ _ **  
**_I am honored my old master.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _It is my honor, the honor of the Force, to have so great a man_ _  
_ _to perform this final task._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**It is good to see you again master.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Luke is the New Hope of the galaxy. He will destroy the Empire_ _  
_ _and all that is with it._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**I will do this.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _It is good to see you also Obi Wan._

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **Bows**_ _ **  
**_Master.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _Go quickly, the sand people have him._

 **Obi Wan** **  
**Yes Master.

 **Qui Jon V.O.** **  
** _I will see you soon my old friend._

 **Obi Wan** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I look forward to it.

Qui Jon disappears. Obi Wan gathers his things and heads out.

 **Cut:**

 **141 TIE IN 4**

 **141 Ext: Skywalker Ranch – Noon – Both suns are bright – hot**

Several ATAT's approach the farm. Owen and Beru step out. Darth, Several Imperial soldiers and officers approach them. Storm troopers secure the area.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To Owen and Beru**_ _ **  
**_We were told that you had two droids here. A Protocol droid and an  
Astromech droid. Is that true?

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Thinks, looks at Beru**_ _ **  
**_No, we only have farm droids and they're falling apart.

 **Darth** **  
**We were told they were sold to you by Jawa's.

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Yes, we do business with the Jawa's sometimes, on occasion we buy  
droids from them but not the kind you are asking about.

 **Darth** **  
**Why should I believe you?

 **Owen** **  
**Because we're family. You're Anakin are you not?

Darth thinks a moment.

 **Darth** **  
**Yes.

An Imperial officer emerges from the underground home. He brings a  
garment of sorts to Darth Vader.

 **Officer 1113** **  
**Someone else lives here sir. We found this in one of the rooms.

Darth takes it. It reveals something to Darth.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Sensing**_ _ **  
**_I can… feel the Force about this garment. Who else lives here?

 **Owen** **  
**No one.

 **Darth** **  
**You are lying.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_If we are family, then you must trust me.

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Looks at Beru**_ _ **  
**_I…

 **Beru** **  
**…Tell him nothing Owen.

Darth starts to do his signature throat thing to Owen, then he stops. Owen drops to the ground, Beru tends to him.

 **Beru cont.** **  
**You monster, he's your brother!

Darth turns his back. To another commander.

 **Darth** **  
**She is right, he is my brother. Do what you must to get answers from him.

 **Commander 1114** **  
**Yes my Lord.

 **Owen** **  
**He's just a boy!

 **Darth** **  
** _ **Turns**_ _ **  
**_I will not hurt him, I just want the droids.

 **Owen** **  
**He went out into the desert, I think he's looking for the Droids you  
asked about.

 **Darth** **  
**Good, where is he?

 **Owen** **  
**I… I don't know.

 **Darth** **  
** _ **To the commander**_ _ **  
**_Get that information for me.  
 _ **To Owen**_ _ **  
**_You are right, we are family, I will not kill family. But this officer  
doesn't care.

 **Owen** **  
**But I really don't know!

Darth walks away. Several Storm troopers and Imperial soldiers and  
officers stand before Owen and Beru.

 **Beru** **  
** _ **To Owen**_ _ **  
**_If they find Luke, they might hurt him. We're old Owen, it doesn't  
matter anymore, Luke can live without us.

 **Officer 1114** **  
**We have ways of making you talk.

 **Owen** **  
**I will protect that boy with my life.

 **Officer 1114** **  
**Oh, we can get that information from you without killing you.  
Then we'll take your life.

Owen holds Beru's hand. Beru realizes that he's holding something. She  
looks down, he exposes the device to Beru.

 **Beru** **  
**We'll tell you nothing. You'll not find the boy.

 **Officer 1114** **  
**Take them back to the ship.

Four Storm troopers approach Owen and Beru.

 **Owen** **  
** _ **Privately to Beru**_ _ **  
**_Are you sure about this?

 **Beru** **  
** _ **With loving eye's**_ _ **  
**_I'm sure my love, I'm sure.

As the four troopers surround Owen and Beru, Owen holds up the  
device and presses something on it. The device flashes bright.  
Owen, Beru, and anyone within ten feet of them is burnt to a  
crisp. Some of the Imperial soldiers, officers and Storm Troopers  
step back. Officer 1114 is one of the onlookers that is killed with them.

Darth walks over. He sees what has happened.

 **Officer 1115** **  
**I'm sorry Lord Vader, they had a suicide device, we didn't see it.

 **Darth** **  
**No matter. What did you find out?

 **Officer 1115** **  
**Nothing sir, they killed themselves before we could interrogate  
them further.

 **Darth** **  
**Get everyone aboard the ATAT's. We will search for the boy.

 **Cut:**

 **142 TIE IN 5**

 **142 Ext: Space - Death Star**

 **142 Int: At the large overlook window where the series started**

Tarkin stands watching. He turns around to reveal his face.

 **143 Int: Death Star Bay**

Several of the Storm troopers are escorting Leia away from their ship. Darth walks up.

 **Darth** **  
**I will take her now.

 **Storm Trooper 1111** **  
**Yes sir.

They hand Leia over to Darth.

 **Leia** **  
**Vader, you'll get nothing from me.

 **Darth** **  
**We'll see princess, there's someone I want you to meet.

Darth escorts her.

 **142 Int: Death Star overlook**

From Tarkin's POV

 **Leia** **  
**Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding  
Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on  
board.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the  
order to terminate your life!

 **Leia** **  
**I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!

 **Tarkin** **  
**Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my  
guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No  
star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.

 **Leia** **  
**The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems  
will slip through your fingers.

 **Tarkin** **  
**Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way,  
you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first.  
Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel  
base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home  
planet of Alderaan.

 **Leia** **  
**No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't  
possibly...

 **Tarkin** **  
**You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name  
the system!

Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia.

 **Tarkin** **  
**I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the  
Rebel base?

Leia lowers her head.

 **Leia** **  
**They're on Dantooine.

 **Tarkin** **  
**There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with  
the operation. You may fire when ready.

 **Leia** **  
**What!

 **Tarkin** **  
**You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective  
demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends  
soon enough.

 **Leia** **  
**NO!

 **Darth** **  
**Commence primary ignition.

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A  
hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever.  
Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and  
a bank of lights on a panel and wall lights up. A huge beam of light  
emanates from within a satellite shaped area and converges into  
a single laser beam

 **144 Ext: Space - Death Star – View of**

The Death Star Explodes!

 **Fade:**

 **End Movie**


End file.
